Love to Hate
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Después de una pesada noche casi en vela, Kagura está más hastiada que nunca. No puede salir del castillo, y la única compañía que tiene es la del detestable Naraku. El futuro le resulta más incierto que prometedor; el presente, demasiado agrio como para querer vivirlo, y lo único que puede recordar es un breve pasado.
1. Duerme y Olvida

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Duerme y Olvida**

_"El soñador que se ha levantado__,__  
__Pierde aquel sueño que pudo haber alcanzado__.__  
__Pues la realidad no es más que lo contrario a lo deseado__,__  
__Y del delirio a la verdad, __sólo es posible soñando"._

_**Duerme y Olvida, Vanexxa.**_

Mentira. Kagura sí se quedó con la duda, por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo. La propuesta seguramente tenía como único propósito el fastidiarla, sobre todo por el hecho de que cumplía con el trabajo de despertar la natural curiosidad que la demonio del viento poseía, y que no siempre le resultaba grata, pues la mayoría de las veces terminaba encontrándose con cosas que no le gustaban o de las cuales poco después se arrepentía, aunque muchas veces le fueron relativamente útiles para cumplir sus metas, aunque fuese poco a poco y aun se antojaran imposibles.

Tal y como Naraku le había dicho días atrás, siguió lloviendo. El calor era sofocante cuando las lluvias se detenían; la humedad dejada por el aguacero era exhalada por la tierra cuando el calor volvía, y la condensación resultaba asquerosamente incomoda y pegajosa como tomar un sauna a la fuerza. Cuando volvía a llover el clima se tranquilizaba e incluso el ambiente llegaba a ponerse helado, un tanto insoportable, y Kagura era demasiado perezosa cómo para cambiarse de ropas cada que al clima se le ocurría. Durante las horas más oscuras de la noche, el frío podía calar hasta los huesos.

Total, que Kagura nunca estaba a gusto, aunque Naraku le asegurara aquella noche que él mismo había provocado las lluvias con la llegada de la canícula para cumplirle, condescendientemente, un pequeño capricho a su sirvienta más rebelde.

Ella no se lo creía… no tanto. Naraku nunca le decía nada, así que desconocía qué tanto alcance tenían los poderes y habilidades de su amo. Tal vez sólo había sido una coincidencia y él se estaba colgando de ello para fastidiarla, y estaba funcionando. Pero le preocupaba, más que molestarle. Si Naraku tenía esa capacidad, la de controlar el clima, ¿qué tan fuerte y hábil era entonces? Controlar la naturaleza no era cualquier cosa, y ella lo sabía bien. Su única esperanza para ver muerto a Naraku, era Sesshoumaru, quizás Inuyasha, pero no le daba tantas expectativas como a su hermano mayor, y Kagura sabía bien que Naraku incrementaba sus poderes día a día, con cada fragmento que caía en sus garras y la manera descomunal con la cual lograba dominar los poderes que estas le daban sin perder el control o desquiciarse. ¿Podría Sesshoumaru hacerle frente a su amo, aunque este llegara a tener la Perla completa? Kagura quería pensar que sí, porque de lo contrario podía darse por muerta de una buena vez.

Pero qué va; Naraku era de armas tomar. En todo caso de que no fuera capaz de controlar el clima y estuviera mintiendo, por lo menos, tenía bajo su yugo a la representante y encarnación del viento, y eso ya era como controlar directamente uno de los principales elementos de la naturaleza.

Y en todo caso de que Naraku sí fuera capaz de lograr semejante proeza, eso sí que le estaba amargando la existencia. ¿Por qué? Era como si el clima respondiese a los caprichos que Naraku se guardaba, porque desde que había comenzando a llover, la humedad era insoportable. La ropa parecía estar mojada y fría todo el tiempo, su piel estaba un poco pegajosa, a menos que aprovechara los momentos de lluvia para refrescarse, y claro, lo que más la fastidiaba eran los rayos y truenos. Si Naraku estaba provocando eso, sin duda ese detalle lo estaba haciendo apropósito, después de conocer su pequeño miedo a aquellas abominables descargas eléctricas; no un miedo en si, sino una molestia. Podía luchar contra demonios iracundos, enfrentar la penetrante mirada de Naraku y desafiarlo incluso cuando su vida dependía de él (no cualquiera se atrevía a ponérsele al tú por tú con semejante desventaja) o arriesgarse a ser asesinada en cualquier momento, pero no toleraba los rayos. Eran impredecibles y escandalosos, y para su vergüenza la sobresaltaban cuando se lucían especialmente ruidosos en lo alto del cielo. Mucho menos la dejaban dormir en paz. Los últimos días, si ya padecía un poco de insomnio, la cosa se había vuelto más insoportable, porque cuando llegaba a dormir, los truenos la sacaban incluso del más pesado sueño, ahogando un gritillo y tomando rápidamente su abanico. Prefería que entrara Inuyasha y compañía en plena noche a atacar el castillo que soportar eso una noche más.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos. Kagura estaba echada sobre un futón, despierta desde un buen rato atrás gracias a uno de los rayos que la sacaron de su sueño, obligándola a dar mil vueltas entre la tela que la cubría y tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. ¡Estaba muerta de sueño! Pero no podía dormir, no con ese escándalo. Se restregaba furiosa las manos contra el rostro, lamentándose el ser tan remilgada y gruñendo como un león enjaulado.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, milagrosamente, los rayos parecieron desaparecer, así que Kagura se dio la libertad de cerrar los ojos a ver si el sueño volvía a ella, pero era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, porque justo cuando estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo desaparecía y perdía la conciencia para dar la bienvenida al ansiado descanso que tanto necesitaba, un rayo especialmente fuerte atronó entre las nubes e iluminó fugazmente las habitaciones del sombrío castillo, despertándola abruptamente.

—¡Ya no lo soporto!— gritó, irguiéndose y golpeando el piso con las manos. Si Naraku la iba a tener privada de su libertad el resto de su vida, al menos hasta que la matara o ella se librara de sus cadenas, por lo menos debía tener la gentileza de dejarla dormir en paz, ¿o no? así que sin perder más tiempo, se ató el cabello descuidadamente, medio se arregló la ropa y a paso rápido y seguro fue directo a la habitación de Naraku, y a ver, si era cierto eso de que la iba a estar esperando. ¡Vaya broma! Y si no era así, ella misma lo despertaría, así tuviera que arrojarle un balde de agua fría en su horrorosa cara.

Bueno… probablemente no se atrevería a dejarse el pellejo en una pequeñez como la ultima, pero se vale soñar.

Por primera vez el castillo le pareció asquerosamente grande. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, pateando de aquí para allá los esqueletos de los guardias y sirvientes que habían quedado en el palacio y que uno a uno fueron sucumbiendo al veneno de su amo, o bien, los que se mataron entre sí. Vaya manera de matar, murmuró Kagura con un gesto de repulsión mientras pateaba el cráneo de uno de ellos. Mientras Naraku usurpó la identidad del antiguo jefe del castillo, dejó que poco a poco su toxico veneno se filtraran por todo el lugar, haciendo caer en desesperación y pánico a cada uno de los habitantes del palacio, creyendo, llenos de confusión, que el castillo y su terrateniente habían sido maldecidos, o que una extraña y mortífera enfermedad los estaba matando de a poco, hasta que no quedó nadie más. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello. Ella había nacido cuando aun el castillo estaba en su auge, pero en su pronta caída, y cuando quienes vivían ahí creían que Naraku era Hitomi Kagewaki. Recordaba muy bien cómo todos quedaron desconcertados cuando de pronto una mujer demonio apareció en el castillo, peor aún, que su jefe la dejara quedarse a sus anchas. En aquella época muchos también creyeron que la culpable de las muchas muertes en el lugar las estaba provocando ella. Primero recordó con cierto placer cómo todo el mundo huía de ella y no podían hacerle nada, y recordó también la furia que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Naraku la había usado como tapadera y carne de cañón, convenciéndola a base de promesas y mentiras.

¡Qué ser tan despreciable! Pensó iracunda, apretando los puños y la mandíbula con tal fuerza que pensó que ella misma se quebraría los dientes. Tan enojada estaba, inmersa en sus pensamientos y con el escándalo de los rayos como música de fondo, que al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a caminar sin pensar, y terminó por perderse. Primera vez en su corta vida se perdía en ese castillo, aunque sabía bien –y lo había aprendido de mala manera- que ese lugar tenía muchos más recovecos y secretos que ella aun desconocía.

O tal vez no estaba tan perdida. A pesar de que el lugar era gigantesco, prácticamente una fortaleza, curiosamente, dentro de su duda por el camino que debía tomar ahora, sus pies la condujeron por si solos hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala principal, la que ocupaba Naraku y donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie entraba ahí, no sin permiso. La única que se atrevía a hacerlo era Kagura, y aun así lo había hecho pocas veces. Detestaba el lugar, le daba la impresión de que esa área del castillo apestaba más a muerte y veneno, y que la energía acumulada ahí era incluso demasiado densa y maligna hasta para alguien como ella, al punto de causarle escalofríos, aunque sólo era su imaginación y su desprecio hacia Naraku manifestándose de una manera casi física y palpable. Sólo iba a ese lugar cuando él la llamaba, y fue entonces que se preguntó, ¿qué mierda hacia yendo a ver a Naraku? ¿En qué estaba pensando? se dijo, una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de las puertas que cerraban la habitación; peor aun, lo estaba yendo a ver –a soportar su detestable presencia- por una pequeñez como lo de los truenos, que aun así no sabía con certeza si eran a causa de Naraku o no.

Pero bueno, ¿qué podía perder? Desgraciadamente ella no controlaba muy bien sus impulsos, y cuando se daba cuenta, ya era tarde. Naraku le había heredado la inoportuna "habilidad" de meterse en problemas cada que podía. Claro, podía perder la vida si fastidiaba de más a Naraku, pero… ¡no iba a quedarse callada mientras él se burlaba a costa suya! No estaba pidiendo su libertad, sólo el simple y necesario derecho de dormir en paz, y si Naraku quería guerreros para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, con aun más razón debía darles un poco de descanso de vez en cuando.

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Esto Kagura lo supo cuando sus pies, por si solos, trastabillaron entre sí antes de acercarse un paso más a la habitación, como si se negaran a obedecerla. Tuvo que recargarse en la pared si no quería caer penosamente en el suelo, y una vez que recuperó el control sobre sus extremidades, caminó a paso seguro y furioso a la habitación. Mientras se acercaba vio una figura sentada en el otro extremo del cuarto. Para su suerte, Naraku estaba despierto, pensó mientras abría bruscamente las puertas.

—¡Es suficiente, Naraku!— vociferó una vez que estuvo adentro, sin mostrar duda o temor alguno en su voz —Ya te divertiste bastante, ¿no crees?—

Naraku volteó a verla, arrugando las cejas y parpadeando un par de veces, con un gesto sincero de confusión. Lo que menos esperaba es que Kagura llegara esa noche reclamando quién sabe qué cosa, a menos claro, que se refiriera a su corazón y libertad, y no le extrañaría.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— Naraku la miró confuso, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¡De es…!— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un implacable estruendo hizo eco e iluminó unos instantes la oscura habitación, mientras Kagura cerraba fuertemente los ojos, entre enojada y sobresaltada.

—De eso, precisamente— terminó de decir ella. Naraku miró discretamente a su habitación, buscando intrigado aquello que tanto estaba molestando a su extensión.

—¿Qué cosa?— fue lo único que atinó a decir, provocando que Kagura gruñera y apretara los puños. O realmente no se daba cuenta, o le estaba tomando el pelo, pensó la mujer.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡De los rayos!— exclamó la mujer demonio. Naraku se quedó un momento callado, y Kagura expectante, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su amo fueron un par de frías carcajadas.

—¿Estás de broma?— dijo, riendo por lo bajo —¿Enserio le tienes miedo a los rayos? Pensé que era puro teatro— inquirió tan socarrón como siempre, pero Kagura estaba demasiado enojada y cansada como para responderle con decencia.

—Me da igual lo que pienses— masculló con desprecio —Dijiste que podías controlar el clima, que hiciste llover por mi, ¿o no? ¡Entonces te exijo que hagas desaparecer esos rayos del demonio!—

—¿Tú me exiges a mi?— Naraku arqueó una ceja; no sabía si aquello debía ofenderle o divertirle.

—Si vas a mantenerme como tu esclava por el resto de mi vida, al menos podrías dejarme dormir en paz, ¡con un demonio!— vociferó la chica, esta vez caminando unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a Naraku. Se sentía completamente fuera de sus cabales. Tenía días sin dormir bien y las consecuencias de sus actos en esos momentos la tenían sin cuidado.

—¿Dormir?— murmuró él —¿No te dejan dormir los rayos? Se nota… te ves terrible— comentó con malicia, y no era para menos. Kagura tenía unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y no mantenía esa frescura demoniaca y voluptuosa con la cual había sido creada. Se veía cansada y sobretodo, enfurecida, y extrañamente, a Naraku le pareció que así se veía mejor.

Por otro lado, ante el comentario, Kagura pesadamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Sabía bien que desde hace días se veía más como una desahuciada que como un demonio.

—No es gracioso…—

—Pensé que estabas cansada del calor, por eso hice llover— dijo Naraku con voz indiferente.

—Y ni esperes que te lo agradezca—

—Y ahora te quejas de algo tan simple e inofensivo como los rayos. Pensé que tu único miedo era morir o ser absorbida, pero me decepcionada el saber que cosas como estas te causan temor— agregó, ignorándola por completo y desviando la vista a la ventana, mientras algunos tenues rayos surcaban luminosos el cielo, como si estuviesen apoyando la afirmación del demonio que aseguraba tenerlos bajo su control.

—No me dan miedo— afirmó ella —Me molestan—

—¿Y qué no te molesta?— ironizó Naraku —Ya te lo dije la otra noche, que si tanto miedo te dan, podías dormir conmigo, no tengo mayor problema con eso. Tampoco es mi intención tener extensiones, ya de por si inútiles, que no sean capaces de hacer su trabajo porque no pueden dormir— Kagura recordó súbitamente la propuesta de Naraku, no muy segura de qué pensar. ¿Pero qué más podía pensar? Naraku sólo se estaba burlando de ella fastidiándola hasta el hartazgo. El problema de cuando Inuyasha y compañía no representaban un problema temporalmente, él parecía aburrirse. A Kagura a veces le sorprendía que tuviese tiempo de ser el demonio más odiado de toda la época y aun tener tiempo de amargarle la existencia. ¡Ah, pero claro! ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderle? ese, precisamente, era su trabajo: arruinarle la vida a todo aquel que conociera siquiera su nombre.

Mientras tanto, a Kagura se le deformó el rostro en una mueca de asco y desprecio, y no dispuesta a dejar que se burlara de ella, y manteniendo su dignidad, le respondió de la misma forma en la que él le dijo aquello que aun ahora no sabía cómo interpretar.

—Y yo te digo lo mismo que aquella vez— masculló la joven —Prefiero morirme de miedo—

Naraku tuvo ganas de carcajearse, pero se guardó sus risas para otra ocasión. No había mucho que hacer, se podría decir que tenía tiempo libre. Un buen pasatiempo era fastidiar un poco a Kagura; lástima que ella fuera propensa a tomarse todo comentario tan a pecho. Sin duda, la había creado sin el más mínimo sentido del humor; curiosamente, aquello le resultaba divertido.

La demonio del viento, por demás molesta, se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación con un porte que intentaba salvar su dignidad, arrepintiéndose de haber ido a verlo. El problema fue que un nuevo rayó surcó los cielos, haciéndola detenerse unos instantes y mostrar, sin controlarlo e inevitablemente, un pequeño desliz de su cuerpo, cuando sus hombros se estremecieron ante el ruido y un gritito ahogado salió de su boca. Aquí Naraku sí se dio el lujo de reírse por lo bajo.

—Si tanto miedo te da y no quieres quedarte aquí, ve entonces a dormir con Kanna— sugirió Naraku cuando ella estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta. La joven sólo volteó a verlo un momento, gruñendo, le dedicó una mirada hostil, y salió quitando de en medio la puerta corrediza, de manera tan brusca que casi la rompe.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy de nuevo con uno de mis fics NarakuxKagura, y creo que será uno de mis fics más ambiciosos y que significará todo un reto.**

**Antes que nada, este fic lo público este día con motivo de que es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo 21 años, y desde hace como tres años tengo la costumbre de regalarme un fanfic cada que es mi cumple. Pensé que sería bueno "regalarme" este, ya que tengo más de seis meses trabajando en el fic (creo que más).**

**Y a decir verdad, este fic tiene un origen muy raro. En pocas palabras, es la cuarta vez que lo subo. Sip, lo he reestructurado y reescrito cuatro veces. Yo desde que comencé a ver Inuyasha, por allá cuando tenía como trece años, inmediatamente comencé a shippear a Naraku y Kagura (no me pregunten por qué). Mi primer impulso fue escribir un fanfic de ellos, e imagínense, era una amateur de lo peor (y sigo siéndolo) que se pasaba absolutamente todas las reglas por el arco del triunfo y que no tenía ni idea de los conceptos del fanfiction.**

**Con la primera versión que subí, cometí el error del script xD me lo dijeron, lo arreglé, y comencé a publicar de nuevo lo que creía era un fic fantástico, y a los cuatro capítulos me di cuenta de que era una mierda. Lo borré. Unos tres años después, volví a intentarlo, está vez con una nueva versión, pero no la estructuré lo suficiente, aun no intentaba adentrarme en lo posible en la psique de los personajes y además, le faltaba ese como toque que hiciera que me gustara aunque fuera un poco, y lo volví a borrar. **

**Prácticamente me di por vencida con la idea, hasta que hace como dos años, escribí y publiqué otro de mis fics NarakuxKagura llamado "Canícula", de sólo dos capítulos. Me quedé con ganas de una secuela, lo hablé con un par de amigas, no encontraba manera de hacer una secuela y entonces me dijeron, ¿qué tal una precuela? OMG! **

**Seamos sinceros, amo esta pareja con toda mi alma, pero son casi imposibles, al menos, a partir de donde se nos presenta Kagura en el anime/manga, cuando la trampa contra el Clan de los lobos, Kouga e Inuyasha. ¿Pero qué sucedió antes? Es un hueco en la historia que decidí aprovechar. **

**No, este fic no es una precuela. Gran parte de ella lo es, pero en sí, la "precuela" está dentro de la secuela de Canícula (no es necesario leerlo para entenderle a este fic, pero si lo desean, adelante). Pensé… ¿qué habrá sucedido durante la estancia de Kagura en el castillo de Hitomi Kagewaki, mientras Naraku se hacía pasar por él? Uso este detalle para poner una especie de "antecedente" a la historia entre Naraku y Kagura, algo que pudo pasar pero que nunca se mostró. Para cuando me di cuenta mientras lo escribía, me percaté de que era esa historia que esperé tantos años poder llegar a tener la suficiente capacidad para escribirla aunque fuera un pelín decente. Obviamente, casi me tiro de la ventana. **

**Y nada, eso es todo. Si se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y de paso mi sentimental historia, muchas gracias. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aunque parezca que no pasa nada. Es sólo una introducción. **

**Sugerencias, criticar constructivas, teorías o lo que se les dé la gana, sólo dejen un review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Paranoia**

Kagura pudo descansar esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, en completa paz. Los rayos desaparecieron antes de que se quedase completamente dormida, así que no hubo nada que la despertara hasta que amaneció, por lo menos hasta media mañana. Necesitó un par de horas más de descanso para compensar el desarreglo que su ciclo normal de sueño tenía desde hace varios días, así que cuando abrió los ojos, ya era un poco tarde.

Pero no había sol, por supuesto. Los rayos de sol difícilmente penetraban la barrera; quizá sólo había una tenue iluminación que hacía que los gases tóxicos, usualmente purpuras, se vieran ligeramente lilas, pero esa mañana seguía tan oscuro como siempre. Lloviznaba un poco, y el ambiente dentro del castillo era un poco frío e incomodo. Aun así, Kagura, cuando abrió sus ojos y los talló tratando de despertar por completo, sintió que no era sólo la humedad del ambiente lo que la incomodaba, sino otra cosa, pero aun estaba demasiado perezosa como para ponerse a pensar en ello.

Se revolvió con pesadez entre la ropa de cama, gimiendo un poco, y se estiró tratando de desperezarse. Se irguió sobre el futón y se sacudió la alborotada melena, mientras, con una flojera descomunal, se quitaba de encima las sábanas. De pronto se sintió observada, pero pensó que sólo eran paranoias suyas. Puso un poco de atención en el sonido de la llovizna, y no escuchó el más mínimo escándalo de algún trueno inoportuno. Desaparecieron, y si había podido dormir toda la noche, es porque no los hubo. Esto hizo pensar a Kagura que Naraku sí controlaba el clima, o era una coincidencia, y si no lo era, le sorprendió aun más el hecho de que Naraku hiciera caso a su petición.

Y hablando de Naraku…

Kagura, bostezando y con los ojos entrecerrados, volteó sin mucho interés a ver a su alrededor. No estaba sola. Había alguien más de pie, recargado en la pared, observándola, y tal parece que llevaba un buen rato así. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, medio torcida y divertida, pero siempre cínica. Era Naraku.

Kagura aun estaba medio dormida, y por poco se le sale un despistado saludo, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, y en un santiamén despertó por completo. Naraku se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo vine a vigilarte. Anoche te veías muy asustada —dijo, claramente fingiendo demencia y burlándose de ella.

—¡Que no estaba asustada! —replicó la mujer. Naraku esbozó una sonrisa pequeñísima, pero Kagura no se quedó de brazos cruzados. No iba a dejar que siguiera burlándose en su cara con una insolencia que hasta a ella le resultaba chocante, mucho menos le iba a perdonar el hecho de que estuviera ahí espiándola, probablemente riéndose frente a ella, y tenía que aceptar que le daba un poco de vergüenza que la viera despertarse. Kagura lucía terrible por las mañanas, casi como un muerto resucitado. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Naraku la vigilara mientras dormía, le causaba cierta angustia.

—Y si así fuera, a ti eso no te importaría —agregó con desdén y cierto resentimiento, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su ropa. Por un momento sintió un dejo de… _algo_, dentro de ella. Si había algo que le molestaba y detestaba de Naraku, era el hecho de que no se preocupara por nadie más que por él mismo, ni siquiera por las personas que hacían el trabajo sucio por él. Al menos podría tener un poco de escrúpulos o algo de consideración, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo sabes? —respondió Naraku—. Tengo que cuidar a mi sirvienta favorita —añadió, casi como si se estuviera burlando de lo que Kagura acababa de pensar; sólo faltaba que también tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente, cosa que alarmó bastante a la mujer.

—Me tiene podrida eso de "_favorita_" —le reprochó ella, haciendo una mueca de asco. Odiaba con todo su ser que Naraku osara dirigirse a ella de esa forma; incluso le resultaba aun más molesto que cuando la llamaba "_querida_".

—Y sal de mi habitación —exigió mientras con tranquilidad tomaba un cepillo para desenredar su cabello. Comenzó a ignorar a Naraku, tal vez si lo hacia él terminaría por aburrirse e irse de ahí. Contrario a lo que esperaba, para cuando ya había terminado de atarse el cabello y se estaba poniendo los aretes, Naraku seguía recargado ahí, en la pared, observándola fijamente. Kagura lo vio un momento; aunque la observaba (cosa que cada vez la tenía más nerviosa) extrañamente Naraku parecía estar en otro lado… o ya se le había olvidado que estaba ahí y andaba pensando en otra cosa, o el intenso calor que había hecho los días antes de la lluvia le habían derretido el cerebro. De cualquier modo, Kagura estaba cada vez más nerviosa y molesta, y no veía el momento para que se terminara de largar.

—¿Sigues aquí? —rezongó. Después del llamado Naraku pareció regresar a la realidad de inmediato, parpadeando un poco.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Él retomó su detestable pero sutil sonrisa. Kagura gruñó, esperando el momento para que Naraku se fuera y poder terminar de arreglarse. Aun le hacia falta cambiarse de ropa, y ya se estaba impacientando.

—Pues bien… —contestó escuetamente ella.

—¿Notaste que los rayos desaparecieron? —La declaración sacó de juego a Kagura, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de confusión y suspicacia. ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba?

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Puede que sí; puede que no.

—No te creo ni una palabra —exclamó la mujer, soltando una fría risilla—. Tú nunca habrías hecho eso si yo te lo pidiera. Ha sido una coincidencia.

—Últimamente andas muy argumentativa.

—Y últimamente tú andas más insoportable —respondió ágilmente, aunque el insulto no hizo mella en Naraku, por la simple razón de que, insoportable o no, Kagura no tenía otra opción más que aguantarlo, además, los últimos días lluviosos y fríos en el castillo, aunque algo deprimentes, habían servido para calmar los ánimos entre los dos habitantes más explosivos y temperamentales del lugar. A pesar de las apariencias, se estaban soportando como podían.

Kagura estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. No era que no lo detestara, al contrario, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero últimamente soportaba un poco su presencia, por el hecho de que tenía días sin que nada interesante se presentara y en cierto modo, escuchar la voz de alguien más, le daba la sensación de que seguía viva, y no atrapada en aquel mundo paralelo que el campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo parecía provocar. Desafortunadamente, la única voz que Kagura podía escuchar, era la de Naraku, porque Kanna era un caso perdido si de conversaciones se trataban, y Kohaku era más un autómata que un niño humano. Además, tenía que aceptar que el meterse un poco en problemas o provocar algo, lo que fuera, la hacía sentir un poco más viva, al menos tan viva como podía sentirse alguien sin un corazón físico que latiera dentro de su pecho y afirmara eso. Provocar algo, a alguien, o lo que estuviera a su alcance, también le daba cierta sensación, vaga por supuesto, de poder, y también satisfacción. La capacidad de crear una reacción en alguien más, aunque fuera Naraku. Sobre todo en Naraku.

Si la presencia de su amo se estaba volviendo medianamente soportable en medio de aquel aislamiento, era suficiente como para que la demonio del viento se alarmara. Pero quizá podría aprovechar eso para pedirle permiso a Naraku para que la dejara salir un rato.

De pronto sucedió algo incomodo, sobre todo para Kagura. Ambos se quedaron parados en su lugar, sin mover un musculo, como si uno estuviera esperando que el otro hiciera algo para reaccionar de alguna forma, pero ambo seguían callados, esperando. Por un lado, Kagura estaba esperando alguna palabra hiriente de Naraku, alguna burla, o que simplemente se fuera; por parte de Naraku, esperaba a ver qué otras palabras de desafío le lanzaba su rebelde sirvienta.

El silencio no se rompió hasta que Kagura se animó a aclararse la garganta.

—De verdad, Naraku… —dijo, rompiendo un poco la tensión en el aire, hablando con más calma—. Me harías un gran favor si te vas. Ya me cansé de estar charla, y además, tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

Naraku recordó súbitamente el evento de pocos días atrás, cuando dejó a Kagura y Kanna salir de los territorios del castillo para que se bañaran, cuando había estado haciendo un calor brutal, y también cómo tuvo que ir él mismo a buscarlas; el colmo fue cuando se enteró de que un viajero había robado las ropas de Kagura mientras esta se bañaba, y cómo la chica se rehusaba a salir del agua desnuda. Tuvo que prestarle su ropa para que acatara la orden.

_Mujeres_

Naraku rodó los ojos, recordando lo remilgada que era su extensión, y sin más salió de la habitación. Él también se había cansado de la charla, aunque había sido casi inexistente.

Una vez sola, Kagura pudo respirar tranquila. Sabía perfectamente que a Naraku le daba igual verla desnuda o no, pero no a ella, y así de expuesta frente a él se sentía más a su merced. Pudo cambiarse de ropa en paz, y si el día no se ponía caprichoso, la suerte estaría a su favor y podría darle un día de tranquilidad.

Desafortunadamente no fue así, más o menos.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que era un bonito día, dentro de lo que cabe. Los horrorosos rayos que tantas pesadillas habían causado en Kagura, desaparecieron milagrosamente, ya fuera a causa de Naraku o no, eso a ella no le importaba, con tal de que no estuvieran importunándola. No tenía la necesidad de saber si Naraku había accedido a su petición, porque no era como si fuera a darle las gracias.

Había una ligera llovizna, que ofrecía un rítmico y terapéutico sonido al golpear sus gotas contra el suelo, pero el ambiente del castillo estaba bastante encerrado y Kagura no lo soportaba más, así que decidió salir al pórtico un rato y relajarse un momento… el problema es que no era la única que lo había pensado.

¡Maldita su suerte! fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza de la demonio al atravesar las puertas de la gran entrada, y encontrarse con que ya le habían _ganado_ el lugar. Habría preferido mil veces que hubiera sido la estoica de su hermana Kanna, o el autómata niño ese llamado Kohaku, pero no, porque tal parece que el destino se empeñaba en amargarle la existencia un día más. Era el mismo Naraku el que estaba afuera, sentado en lo alto de las escaleras. El ruido que Kagura hizo detrás (y el pequeño gruñido que soltó al verlo) no fueron suficientes para llamar su atención. Kagura se incomodó en un santiamén y sin saber qué hacer exactamente en ese momento, y sin deseo alguno de encerrarse dentro de la mansión, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a fingir que no había visto a Naraku y caminar derecho, bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta el patio, aunque la llovizna ya había comenzado a mojarla.

_Sí,_ _gran idea_, pensó con sarcasmo la mujer.

No fue hasta que estuvo casi en medio del patio cuando Naraku notó la presencia de su extensión, y le causó un poco de gracia el darse cuenta de que lo único que había atinado a hacer la chica, fue a caminar derecho para no tener que estar cerca de él, aunque eso le costara mojarse.

Mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, un rayo apareció de pronto, pero esta vez la poderosa descarga eléctrica no se limitó a quedarse allá arriba, sino que se impactó contra el suelo, muy cerca de Kagura. Si la chica hubiese caminado un par de pasos más, el rayo la habría alcanzado. No la hubiese podido matar, pero seguro habría sufrido un mal rato.

—¡Con un demonio! —exclamó iracunda, después de que el atronador sonido se incrustara como una aguja en sus oídos, dejándola aturdida y sorda durante pocos segundos. Definitivamente no era buena idea ponerse debajo de la lluvia como si nada, así que intentando actuar lo más calmadamente posible, regresó caminando al pórtico. Miró a Naraku con desdén.

—Bonita forma de asustarme —le espetó ella, mordiendo las palabras. Naraku levantó la vista, fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz? — Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Puede que controle el clima, o puede que no, pero no decido dónde caen los rayos. En todo caso, es tu culpa, por salir en medio de la lluvia.

—Quería pedirte permiso para salir —dijo ella de golpe, ignorando las palabras de Naraku. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Salir? ¿Con esta lluvia y esos peligrosos rayos? — Enfatizó con sarcasmo—. ¿No aprendes?

—Si esta es tu manera de mantenerme controlada, déjame decirte que no te está funcionando —masculló—. No les tengo miedo. No podrían matarme.

—Tal vez no, pero yo sí.

—¿Es un sí, o un no? La amenaza de muerte es innecesaria, ¿sabes?

—Es un no —contestó tajante, con una mirada que indicaba que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella con semblante testarudo, haciendo que Naraku suspirara enfadado.

—Pues, no eres muy buena defendiéndote, después de todo.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—La última vez que te permití salir, te dejaron desnuda, ¿recuerdas? —Esto fue suficiente para dejar a Kagura fuera de juego y sin ganas de seguir insistiendo, por el momento, porque recordaba, no sin cierta vergüenza, como aquel pervertido la espió y se robó sus ropas mientras se bañaba. Después de gruñir un par de veces, Kagura se sentó, a una distancia razonable de su amo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Le urgía salir.

—Eso no fue mi culpa. —Se defendió ella.

—Tienes razón, no lo fue —contestó de manera inesperada el híbrido, sacándole un súbito gesto de confusión a la demonio—. Era normal que cualquier oportunista te espiara. La desventaja de haberte creado como una mujer, es que nadie te toma enserio.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó ofendida.

—Oh… pensé que sería halagador para ti.

—Vete al diablo —escupió insolente, pero Naraku ni se inmutó ante la osadía de Kagura. Era divertido ver cómo ella era la única con el suficiente temple para ponérsele al tú por tú, por lo menos, para decirle en su cara que se fuera al diablo; una cosa era que Inuyasha y compañía lo atacaran sin más, y otra cosa era que lo desafiara alguien que estaba bajo su completo poder, aunque había ocasiones en que Kagura agotaba su paciencia.

De pronto algo los distrajo. Aunque lloviznaba, soplaba un viento de considerable fuerza, suficientemente intenso como para arrancar un par de débiles y secas ramas. El crujir de una de esas ramas, en un árbol cercano, hizo que Kagura volteara la cabeza.

Se encontró, al pie del susodicho árbol, recargado contra su maltrecho y podrido tronco, el esqueleto medio desbaratado de un guardia. El cráneo yacía en el suelo muy cerca de las vertebras que alguna vez los unieron. Los dientes expuestos de la forma ósea le daban un aspecto extraño, como si el esqueleto estuviera sonriendo a pesar de la terrible suerte que le tocó. Tenía la ropa sucia de lodo y mojada, llena de agujeros, y a un lado, tirado en el suelo, aun descansaba la guadaña que en vida uso para proteger al castillo y al que hasta los últimos momentos pensó que era su jefe.

Kagura detestaba el castillo, porque era de Naraku y sobre todo, porque muchos corredores y patios estaban aun tapizados de esqueletos. Afortunadamente no lograron estar mucho tiempo en descomposición, porque antes de que los habitantes y sirvientes pudiesen enterrar a todas las personas que iban muriendo, ellos también fueron pereciendo, y el mortal veneno que se filtraba de a poco en el lugar desintegró por completo la piel y la carne de quienes quedaron muertos, o medio vivos, dio igual, todos sufrieron la misma suerte. Si aun la tuvieran sería un espectáculo aun más tétrico y repugnante. Tenía que agradecer, por otro lado, que tuviera a su alcance tantos cadáveres, por si los necesitaba. De vez en cuando ella los movía del lugar o los sacaba de los corredores para practicar su Danza de la Muerte, que pocas veces había usado.

—Qué repugnante —susurró mirando el esqueleto, y le molestó la extraña sonrisa que sus dientes parecían esbozar. Ante la frase, distraídamente Naraku volteó al mismo lugar que ella, pero no encontró nada repugnante u horroroso en un simple montón de huesos.

_Remilgada. _

Entre tanto Kagura sacó su abanico de entre sus ropas y con un rápido movimiento, provocó un pequeño pero fuerte tornado que golpeó de lleno y directamente a su nuevo _amigo_ esqueleto, destruyendo así la estructura ósea que aun se mantenía más o menos unida, separando la quijada del resto del cráneo y rompiendo la huesuda sonrisa.

¡Ah, ya lo recordaba! Pensó Kagura, del por qué aquel esqueleto le molestaba tanto. Si mal no recordaba la posición que ocupaba como guardia, ese hombre, en vida, alguna vez la fastidio bastante cuando Naraku la llevó al castillo, aun fingiendo ser Hitomi Kagewaki.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Naraku.

—¿Conseguiste tu venganza? —inquirió él socarronamente, atrayendo la atención de su esclava.

—Habría sido mucho más satisfactorio hacerlo cuando estaba vivo. —Desvió la mirada del esqueleto destruido—. Me pude haber encargado de todos esos idiotas en un segundo— Aseguró con una excesiva confianza, y dadas sus habilidades, tenía toda la razón. Si Naraku se lo hubiera pedido, o permitido, no habrían tenido tantos problemas… pero Naraku era bastardo sádico, lo suficientemente enfermo como para no querer darles a aquellos humanos una muerte rápida y medianamente digna.

Como a las arañas, a Naraku le gustaba jugar con su comida. Atraparlos en una red inquebrantable, desesperarlos, encerrarlos en vida, y después comerlos lentamente, una vez que el miedo y el rencor los carcomiera por dentro.

—Habría quedado un enorme reguero de sangre —contestó él con desgano.

—De todas formas quedaron muchos esqueletos —replicó ella, y como había salido, sin querer, el tema a flote, Kagura volteó hacia atrás y recordó el momento en el cual atravesó esas puertas por primera vez. Si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba al acatar aquella orden, se habría rebelado desde el primer instante en que la recibió, y si lo hubiera adivinado antes de eso, lo habría hecho desde su primer respiro. Un bufido por parte de Kagura confirmó lo que Naraku creía, pensaba ella en ese instante.

—Fue una época molesta —agregó la mujer mirando sus pies descalzos, un poco sucios de tierra y empapados.

—Yo diría que fue bastante entretenido. —La joven arrugó la nariz al escuchar la sorna en la voz de su amo.

—Porque viste cómo todos tus "súbditos" iban muriendo poco a poco, como moscas, sin saber qué pasaba.

—Te culparon a ti, si mal no recuerdo.

—Pues me encantaría que no me lo recordaras —pidió de mala gana, deshaciendo el nudo de su peinado que aprisionaba su cabellera, ligeramente mojada, que le cayó rebelde sobre la nuca y los hombros, pero sin dejar todo su cabello suelto. No le gustaba mucho llevarlo así, y el clima tampoco lo permitía.

Mala suerte. No importaba qué tanto Kagura pidiera que no se lo recordara, tanto Naraku como ella habían empezado a rememorar, dentro de sus respectivas cabezas y puntos de vista, aquel tiempo que, más que una época en la primeriza y corta vida de Kagura, y en la diversión que a Naraku provocaba ver como todos se tragaban el cuento de que él era Kagewaki, se sintió más como haber estado en una especie de limbo, esperando para salir y mostrarse como verdaderamente eran.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí con el nuevo capítulo, y en este, se acaba la "secuela", temporalmente. El siguiente capítulo empezará con lo que vendría siendo la "precuela", que como les comenté antes, trata sobre qué sucedió con Kagura durante su estancia en el castillo de Hitomi Kagewaki, una vez que Naraku adoptó su identidad.**

**No tengo mucho que aclarar… los cabos sueltos se irán mostrando en el siguiente y próximos capítulos, del por qué la rara interacción y charla entre Naraku y Kagura en este capítulo. Es más como en una especie de recuerdo, o flashback, y es ligeramente largo, son varios capítulos. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Sólo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. La Bailarina

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**La Bailarina**

Resulto ser que el castillo donde Kagura había nacido y donde había estado viviendo, no era más que una elaborada ilusión creada por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Naraku y aseguraba ser su amo. Tenía muy pocos días de vida y había estado viviendo completamente sola en aquel lugar, a veces con la compañía de él, pero siempre por breves periodos de tiempo. Cuando la manipuladora de los vientos se enteró que ese lugar era una ilusión, por un momento se sintió engañada, más no enojada, y pensó que era bastante lógico. Naraku solía desaparecer, pero nunca sin dejar algún hueco o punto débil en aquella barrera que rodeaba el lugar, impidiéndole salir.

Le dijo que era un lugar "temporal", para hacer _sus cosas_ sin preocuparse y sin levantar sospechas. Kagura, dentro de todo, lo agradeció, porque había podido aprovechar ese solitario lugar para aprender y perfeccionar los dones y habilidades con los cuales había nacido. De todas formas, era muy curiosa, y esa curiosidad se disparó cuando se enteró que Naraku en realidad vivía en otro lugar. ¿Para qué necesitaba dos castillos? Bueno, Kagura, en ese momento, y como una recién nacida, no lo conocía bien, pero si lo hubiese sabido, no habría tenido problemas en sacar conclusiones. En realidad, lo único que sabía de Naraku, es que era un demonio detrás de una poderosa perla, siempre acechado por sus muchos enemigos.

—¿Y para qué dos castillos? —preguntó ella una vez que le fue revelada esa información, aunque estaba segura de que Naraku no le estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía.

—Por ahora, me estoy haciendo pasar por el hijo de un fallecido terrateniente, en un castillo de humanos —contestó con indiferencia.

—¿Humanos? —Sabía que existían, así como existían los demonios o los híbridos, pero hasta ahora no había salido de aquel falso lugar y jamás había visto a un humano, a otro demonio o a un híbrido (sin saber en aquel momento que su amo entraba en esa categoría). Sólo sabía, por palabras de él, que los humanos eran seres muy inferiores a los demonios, y de paso, muy tontos, aunque Kagura, aunque era una demonio, no tenía razones para odiarlos o detestarlos. No había tenido contacto con ninguno.

—¿Y para qué usurpas la identidad de un humano? —insistió la mujer ante el repentino silencio.

—Por conveniencia. —Naraku se encogió de hombros—. Ahí no me llamarás Naraku, sino Hitomi Kagewaki.

—¿Cómo que llamarte así? ¿Ahí? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que vas a ir conmigo al castillo, y te quedarás ahí una temporada.

—¿Y para qué quieres que vaya?

—Por conveniencia, también. —Aquello era una buena pregunta, pero Naraku se reservó celosamente las respuestas. En parte, ir de un castillo a otro resultaba algo problemático, sobre todo ahora con esa extensión que acababa de crear; no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que se volvería un poco rebelde si no la controlaba, y debía tenerla vigilada para descartar cualquier fallo y ver si era conveniente dejarla vivir o matarla. Tenerla encerrada en otro lugar dificultaba eso.

Por otro lado, él, como Hitomi Kagewaki, ya estaba levantando sospechas entre sus súbditos. De pronto desaparecía por las noches y nadie lo encontraba, y súbitamente aparecía nuevamente al amanecer, además, era conveniente que después de lo sucedido con Sango y los exterminadores, más lo de Kikyou, tuviera a su alcance a alguien a quien usar, en caso de que Inuyasha y compañía lo encontrasen ahora que habían descubierto su identidad. La gente en el castillo comenzaba a sospechar que él también estaba poseído, como lo estuvo el padre de Kagewaki antes de morir, y por lo pronto era vital que mantuviera las sospechas controladas. Usar a Kagura como escudo y máscara era lo más conveniente, y como máscara, Naraku se refería a hacerla pasar por algo simple, pero lo suficientemente sospechoso para que las dudas no recayeran de manera tan pesada sobre él. Era extraño que _él_, siendo un rico heredero, no se divirtiera, y tampoco podía darse la libertad de mezclarse demasiado con humanos que descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza, lo cual seguro provocaría pánico antes de tiempo.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga en medio de los humanos? —preguntó Kagura, ansiosa.

—Simple. Sólo tienes que actuar y fingir. —Kagura arrugó las cejas, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Fingir qué?

—Sólo tienes que fingir que eres una bailarina. —Aquello fue más que suficiente para hacer que la demonio se sobresaltara. Sabía perfectamente lo que era una bailarina, pero desconocía la mayor parte de los detalles que formaban los distintos bailes existentes, sus ramas, el teatro, y en general, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Pero sí conocía la llamada _Danza de los Dioses_, origen de su nombre. Eso sí, no se asustó, porque si algo sabía de sí misma desde un principio, era el hecho de que, así como tenía un talento natural para manipular el viento, también lo tenía para artes y habilidades como la danza, aunque jamás las hubiese usado, pero no por nada Naraku la había llamado Kagura, y de igual manera no era casualidad el hecho de que todos los ataques a su disposición tuvieran la connotación de danza y que en cierto modo, le diese el poder, con el puro nombre, de hacer danzar a su antojo al mismo viento.

—¿Bailarina? —espetó ella, aún un poco sorprendida. Si algo había esperado de su vida, por ahora, era el de ser más bien una especie de guerrera al servicio de Naraku, no una bailarina.

—Te estoy poniendo a prueba —enfatizó Naraku—. Si pasas esta prueba, es probable que te deje libre muy pronto, sólo si me demuestras que eres de confianza. —Y por supuesto, estaba mintiendo, pero Kagura aun era muy ingenua y desconocía que él nunca daba nada gratis, y de todas formas, tampoco daba nada, por el simple hecho de que no era el tipo de persona que cumpliera sus promesas.

Por otro lado a Kagura le pareció una buena opción. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? si con eso lograba su libertad. Aun así lo pensó un poco, y si hubiera sabido de antemano cómo era Naraku, no habría existido fuerza alguna que la hicieran acceder a eso; desafortunadamente, Kagura aun no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Naraku, y no tenía a nadie más en quién confiar.

Al final de cuentas no le quedó de otra más que aceptar… no era como si hubiera tenido opción desde el principio.

* * *

La salud del joven jefe Kagewaki aparentemente, mejoraba, cosa que los habitantes del castillo notaron. A pesar de que el tono de su voz había tenido un súbito cambio, atribuido a su extraña enfermedad, y de su comportamiento extraño, un día en la mañana le mencionó a su abuelo. Hayato, que estaba aburrido y que desde la muerte de su padre y el desafortunado incidente de los exterminadores, el castillo parecía falto de vida.

—¿Quieres alguna cosa? —le preguntó su abuelo, acercándose al joven con cierta dificultad a causa de su edad. Las raquíticas extremidades ya le pasaban la cuenta de los años, pero aún se movía con dignidad.

—No lo sé —dudó el joven—. Creo que mi salud ha mejorado, y estoy de humor.

—¿Te gustaría salir a pasear?

—No. Aun tengo muchas responsabilidades con las cuales ponerme al corriente desde la muerte de mi padre, y me he retrasado demasiado a causa de mi enfermedad.

—Pues tal parece que esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou, la que escapó, de alguna forma sí te ayudó —dijo el anciano, haciendo que a Hitomi –o más bien, Naraku- se le escapara una rápida mueca de desagrado, cosa que el viejo no pudo notar a causa de la ligera ceguera que ya comenzaba a padecer.

—Supongo… —murmuró él, intentando que sus palabras no salieran forzadas—. No quiero salir del castillo, tengo muchas cosas pendientes, pero los demás también están aburridos, y nerviosos. Creo que sería buena idea traer a algún grupo teatral o un pequeño espectáculo. Se necesita un poco de distracción por aquí.

—Lo que gustes —dijo Hayato con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Hitomi hacia como que lo pensaba un poco.

—¿Sabes? Me recomendaron a una bailarina que dicen es excelente.

—¿Una bailarina, o es una compañía?

—No. Creo que es sólo una bailarina. Dicen que vive en un pequeño templo sintoísta abandonado, a dos kilómetros de la aldea. Da la casualidad de que, según me dijeron, la joven se llama Kagura.

—Vaya, pues que coincidencia —dijo el anciano. Su voz sonaba un poco débil y ronca a causa de la edad—. ¿Y quién te la recomendó?

—Naraku. —Si tuviese la libertad de hacerlo, se habría carcajeado en ese instante. Una sonrisilla casi traviesa pugnaba por formarse en las comisuras de sus tensos labios, y es que… ¡los humanos eran tan fáciles de engañar! Tanto, que resultaba absurda y tontamente divertido. Naraku a veces pensaba que los humanos sólo existían como una especie de aberración de la naturaleza, un error que servía para convertirlos en los bufones para el resto de las criaturas que habitaban la tierra, además, claro, de alimento.

—Joven Hitomi, ese hombre nunca me ha dado buena espina… —Hayato miró preocupado a su nieto—. No ha vuelto desde que la exterminadora se fue buscando venganza. Ninguno de los dos volvió. —Hizo una pausa, tratando de tomar aire—. Además, no se puede confiar en ningún hombre que no se atreve a enseñar su rostro.

—Son sólo supersticiones, pero tienes razón. —_Hitomi _hizo mueca de estarlo reflexionando, pero Naraku estaba un poco ansioso por terminar con la charla. Era buen actor, desgraciadamente, a veces lo desesperaba mantener por demasiado tiempo el disfraz, sobre todo cuando comenzaban a cuestionarlo; nunca era bueno arriesgarse a que se cayera todo el teatro, así que recurrió a un rápido cierre. Después de todo, él era el Señor del palacio.

—Sin embargo, siempre me he jactado de juzgar muy bien a las personas —enfatizó—. ¿No fui yo quién se dio cuenta de la posesión maligna de mi padre? Mientras Naraku estuvo aquí me demostró que era digno de confianza. Es una lástima que ya no esté. Creo que… probablemente, fue asesinado junto con la joven Sango, a manos de aquel híbrido llamado Inuyasha.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Hitomi ordenó que una carroza se digiera al lugar que le habían indicado, donde supuestamente se encontraba la solitaria bailarina.

Cuando llegaron se trataba, efectivamente, de un pequeño templo sintoísta, ahora destartalado y cayéndose a pedazos. La hiedra había comenzado a crecer alocadamente alrededor de las paredes y se metía entre las tablas de manera, mientras que algunas enredaderas formaban caprichosas formas, aferradas a los muros. Algunos pedazos y tejas del techo estaban a medio caer, y otros tantos montones yacían en el suelo, formando una especie de barrera de escombros. El templo estaba cerca del camino, casi a la orilla. Al parecer había sido usado como refugio para los cansados viajeros, pero ahora no había nadie, ni sacerdotisas que cuidaran de él.

Lo único que recibió a la pequeña comitiva de guardias fue una mujer joven, sentada sin recato alguno sobre la barandilla, balanceando una pierna, expuesta, entre las telas del kimono. Carecía del típico cabello lacio y caído, y en su lugar había una melena abundante y ondulada, suelta a su antojo y alborotada sobre los hombros. Su expresión era de un infinito aburrimiento, mientras se entretenía abriendo y cerrando un abanico que llevaba en las manos. Además de ella, no había nadie más.

Cuando los guardias llegaron frente la puerta y se plantaron ahí, la mujer ni los miró, como si no hubiese nadie cerca o no hubiesen causado un pequeño escándalo a su llegada, cortesía de las armaduras, las espadas que chocaban contra sus cintos y el trote de los caballos. Después de un incómodo momento de silencio el líder tomó la palabra, a falta de recibimiento alguno.

—¿Es usted Kagura? —La aludida se aguantó las ganas de reírse. Así que Naraku había tenido razón. Había mandado por ella después de dejarla en ese lugar, tal y como había dicho. Después le reclamaría por eso; la había dejado ahí toda la mañana y casi se muere del aburrimiento.

Se dio el tiempo para erguirse perezosamente y con un gemido débil, como si quisiera aclararse la garganta, volteó a ver finalmente a los hombres frente a ella.

—Sí, yo soy Kagura. ¿Por qué? —inquirió con gesto suspicaz, arqueando una ceja.

Por un momento los hombres se quedaron un poco paralizados. La muchacha era muy joven, pero no pudieron hacerse una idea de su edad. Era bella, pero poseía una belleza peculiar, incluso incómoda. Su semblante también les resultaba familiar. No todos los días se veía una mujer de rasgos tan armoniosos y de mirada tan perturbarte, y perturbarte, porque sus ojos probablemente eran cafés como los de todos, pero por algún efecto de la luz del sol, estos se veían intensamente rojos. Tan rojos que casi parecían inhumanos, y tenían el extraño efecto de hacer que, en cierto modo, se perdieran en ellos observándolos y tratando de adivinar qué había detrás de ellos, como si hubiese algo escondido, como si su simple rostro no lo dijera todo. En cierto modo, eran ligeramente malignos. Parecían crear una especie de escalofríos en sus cuerpos cada que la brisa los rozaba.

Si Kagura no hubiese llevado el cabello suelto, como le dijo Naraku que hiciera, los sirvientes habrían notado las puntiagudas orejas que la delataban como un demonio. Era anormal que aquellos humanos, acostumbrados a la guerra y a la muerte, se sintiesen ligeramente intimidados por una aparente muchacha común y corriente.

—Este… —tartamudeó un poco el líder, tratando de concentrarse y hacer que su lengua dijera las palabras adecuadas y con coherencia. Aquella mujer, por muy hermosa que fuera, tenía algo extraño que lo descolocaba, pero no sabía qué. Sólo después de un par de segundos, recordando sus órdenes, volvió a hablar.

—El terrateniente, el señor Hitomi Kagewaki, nos ha enviado para que te llevemos a su castillo —respondió, ya sin vacilación alguna.

—¿En serio? ¿El señor feudal que vive cerca de aquí? —dijo Kagura con fingida curiosidad, desviando el rostro hacia el lugar donde se asentaba el palacio. El soldado asintió—. ¿Y cómo para qué?

—El Señor Kagewaki solicita sus habilidades como bailarina. Le contaremos todo en el camino. Acompáñenos —pidió el hombre ablandando la voz para despertar la simpatía en aquella arrogante mujer, quien sin duda pareció pensar detenidamente la propuesta. Mientras, los soldados pudieron examinarla. Tampoco podían dejar que cualquiera entrara a los territorios del castillo, y la solicitud de la presencia de esa joven en él, por parte de su señor, si bien no tenía que ser descabellada, por lo menos era sospechosa. ¿De dónde había salido? La actitud arrogante y descarada de aquella mujer iba en contra de todo lo que se consideraba correcto en una.

A juzgar por el lugar donde estaban y donde aparentemente vivía, no parecía pertenecer a ninguna compañía de teatro, ni siquiera parecía tener familia. Tal vez la habían echado de alguna casa de té y ahora se ganaba la vida como bailarina solitaria, aunque desentonaban sus ropas. Si bien no eran tan ostentosas y cargadas como las de una noble común, el kimono que portaba era de buena calidad, aunque usara el obi de manera descarada e incompleta, sin contar el maquillaje y los aretes de jade que sobresalían de entre los mechones de su cabello. Tampoco lucía sucia, cansada o débil. Quién sabe, tendrían que andarse con cuidado con la joven; tal vez era una charlatana o alguna ladrona que hacía las veces de bailarina, como muchos otros charlatanes que andaban por ahí sueltos, aprovechándose. Como sea que fuera, su único trabajo era llevarla ante su señor y no cuestionar sus órdenes.

—El señor Kagewaki se ha convertido en el heredero de un gran castillo y una vasta extensión de tierras desde que su padre murió, hace poco —explicó el líder a la joven bailarina—. Nació con una condición débil y su estado había estado decayendo, pero últimamente se ha recuperado, por lo cual tiene los suficientes ánimos para divertirse un poco.

—¿Y se puede saber de dónde me conoce? —inquirió la joven asomando la cabeza fuera del carruaje.

—Uno de sus consejeros, Naraku, le dijo que usted era una excelente bailarina. —Kagura en ese momento no pudo soportarlo más y soltó risotada que espantó a los hombres a su alrededor.

—Ah, sí, Naraku… lo conozco —dijo entre risas. Tal parece que a ese hombre que tenía por amo le encantaba tender trampas y aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de la gente. Le pareció una buena broma. Por otro lado, aquella mujer cada vez se volvía más extraña ante los ojos de quienes la escoltaban. Esa manera de reír tan abierta y descarada no era común en las mujeres, ni siquiera bien vista, pero bueno, _sólo _era una bailarina.

* * *

Para la tarde Kagura ya había llegado al palacio, y una sala del castillo se había reservado y arreglado para el pequeño espectáculo, que aún se mantenía en el completo misterio. La llegada de la joven al lugar causó un poco de conmoción entre los habitantes, desde nobles hasta sirvientes, guardias y soldados.

Después la muerte de su anterior señor no recibían muchas visitas de otros lugares, y parecían haberse aislado del resto del mundo; la última visita había sido de la misteriosa sacerdotisa que, se rumoreaba, había escapado dejando a su paso a un soldado en el sueño de la inconsciencia, soldado que jamás despertó y que tuvieron que dar por muerto, a pesar de que sus signos vitales aún respondían. Nadie supo si a quien metieron al lugar realmente era una sacerdotisa o si había sido una mujer demonio, un espíritu con forma humana o algún ente maligno.

Aquello quedó en el misterio y ya nadie hablaba de eso, más que entre susurros y uno que otro chisme ocasional, pero desde entonces nadie ajeno al castillo había llegado, por lo tanto llamó mucho la atención la llegada de la extraña joven, y la mayoría de la gente que logró verla de lejos no sabía con qué propósito la llevaban. Algunos pensaron que comenzarían, finalmente, a traer concubinas, ahora que el joven Hitomi era el terrateniente, para que este pudiese dar un heredero a la familia, causa que durante mucho tiempo estuvo pospuesta debido a la débil condición del joven, pero ahora los rumores de su recuperación eran cada vez más fuertes, la gente se alegró de que el lugar comenzara a tomar vida de nuevo.

Por otro lado Kagura quedó bastante sorprendida con toda la atención encima de ella cuando llegó. Hasta parecía que nunca habían visto a nadie más que ellos mismos. Le divirtió un poco el asunto, aunque con tantas miradas encima después se molestó. Afortunadamente la metieron enseguida al castillo y le dieron una habitación para que se preparara. En ningún momento se topó con Naraku.

No necesitaba de peinados o tocados exuberantes. Tampoco de kimonos apretados que apenas dejaban libres las piernas y los pies sólo para moverse lo mínimo. No entendía qué era lo hermoso de aquellos bailes, donde lo ideal y preciso era mantenerse pegado a la tierra, tomándose esta como fuente de fuerza y salud. Si iba a tener que bailar, lo iba a hacer a su manera, que de todas formas no conocía otra.}

No quiso recurrir a un maquillaje demasiado dramático ni teatral. Sólo retocó el rojo de sus labios y la sombra magenta alrededor de sus ojos delineados. Se peinó como siempre, aunque se dio la libertad de agregar una horquilla de flores colgantes. Se cambió de kimono; usaría el que Naraku le había dado, pero dejó de lado el grueso obi. Nunca había usado uno de esos y el sólo pensar en aguantar el ridículamente enorme nudo detrás de su espalda era tormentoso, así que se limitó a ponerse su desfachatado obi de siempre.

Una vez terminado su arreglo, corroboró su apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miró con cierta vanidad a la cual trató de no prestar atención, pero le fue imposible. El kimono que Naraku le había dicho que usara era un poco llamativo, pero muy hermoso. Estaba bellamente adornado con exquisitos bordados rojos, que se erguían con intensidad desde debajo de la prenda y las mangas, hasta desaparecer paulatinamente hacia arriba, sobre la tela color malva. Los forros y pocas capas que tenía hacían que las telas del mismo se arrastraran detrás de ella con una lánguida pero no muy larga cola que se movía discretamente cuando caminaba, dejando suficiente espacio para mover las piernas y los pies. Se mantuvo descalza.

Mientras se veía al espejo acomodó un poco los aretes que jade que siempre usaba, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo: sus orejas. Si el color de sus ojos ya era sospechoso, la forma puntiaguda de sus orejas la delataría como una mujer demonio y se armaría un caos. Lo más probable es que intentasen matarla. Se conmocionó un poco, no por miedo; con un par de movimientos de su abanico podría terminar con buena parte de los habitantes del castillo en un dos por tres. La cosa aquí, es que se supone que no debían enterarse de que ella era un demonio, se suponía que sólo era una bailarina… pero bueno, en sí, Naraku era el jefe del castillo. Seguro que él se las arreglaría dando un par de órdenes y listo… al menos eso esperaba.

Se tranquilizó. Los nervios no le servirían de nada en su pequeño espectáculo, y en un intento de distraerse se dedicó a verse incesantemente frente al espejo, ya no con vanidad, sino con cierto recelo y confusión.

—Algo me falta… — susurró en voz muy baja, desviando la vista y pasando los ojos por toda la habitación. Momentos después todo le cuadró.

Sabía que las bailarinas y los actores se valían de abanicos y sombrillas para agregar expresividad a sus movimientos, y como los abanicos eran su especialidad, pensó que sería buen detalle usar un par de ellos –normales, claro, no fuera que se le saliera de control algo-.

Se dio la vuelta hurgando en el pequeño baúl donde había metido sus cosas, y de un par de bolsas de tela sacó los dichosos abanicos. Una vez en sus manos se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo y con un movimiento rápido y grácil, los abrió de par en par, uno en cada mano. Sonrió al ver lo bien que lucían y combinaban con el resto del vestuario, sobre todo al notar que, efectivamente y tal como lo había pensado, le agregaban un toque especial al papel que se debía interpretar.

Ahora, completamente segura de que estaba completa, se dio la libertad de mirarse a gusto. Sus ojos brillaban de vanidad y picardía al verse a sí misma reflejada, improvisando algunas poses y unos cuantos pasos que usaría cuando bailara. Se sonreía así misma con coquetería; no lo sabía, y probablemente nunca se daría cuenta de ello, pero Naraku, tal vez, y accidentalmente, o por el simple hecho de que era algo así como "parte de él", Kagura había terminado heredando la misma arrogante vanidad que tenía su amo.

De pronto comenzó a sentir algo de calor y un extraño y sutil nudo en el estomago, y entre tanto comenzó a abanicarse. Estaba lista y sabía que pronto tendría que salir a hacer lo que Naraku le dijo, y sabía que lo haría bien, de eso estaba segura, pero, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Nervios? se preguntó, y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, eran nervios.

¿Por qué, exactamente? Se dijo en un tenue murmullo. Sabía que tenía gracia y era hábil, no daría un paso en falso, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que bailaba. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? No era el hecho de que tendría que hacer algo que nunca había hecho, sino el hecho de que, literalmente, iba a bailar para Naraku.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de eso frunció el ceño y gesticuló una sutil mueca de desagrado. Naraku no le caía del todo bien y algo con respecto a él, aun no sabía exactamente qué era, no le cuadraba; le daba un poco de mala espina. Desde que lo conoció y le dijo que él era su amo, le desagradó, pero de una forma extraña, como si no tuviera opción. Después de todo, en realidad, no la tenía. Naraku era la única persona que conocía, y no tenía otra opción más que confiar en él.

Bueno, le había dado la vida, tampoco la había tratado mal. No podía ser tan malo, aunque fuera un tramposo y ambicioso. Quizá estaba en una especie de cautiverio, pero no podía ser así por siempre. Un día Naraku ganaría, ella lo ayudaría a hacerlo y finalmente, sería libre.

Exhaló aire entrecortadamente cuando alguien entró en la habitación, preguntándole si ya estaba lista, y que el señor terrateniente ya estaba en la sala esperando. Kagura asintió y siguió al sirviente que había ido por ella. En el camino se preguntó cómo luciría Naraku en esa casa, suplantando la identidad del tal Hitomi Kagewaki. Suponía que estaba físicamente adoptando la forma de otra persona, quizá completamente distinta a la imagen que ella conocía de Naraku. Se preguntó si lo reconocería entre el escaso público que la esperaba.

Bueno, si era así, mejor para ella… no fuera a ser que verlo ahí la pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**No tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo y publicarlo. Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginar y escribir a Naraku fingiendo ser comprensivo y sereno; obviamente está haciéndose pasar por Hitomi Kagewaki, quien era así, y toma el papel, pero, aún así, como en realidad se trata de Naraku, me cuesta trabajo. Además le tuve que poner algún nombre al abuelo de Hitomi y aarghh, esas cosas me ponen nerviosa, no sé por qué.**

**Bueno, a partir de aquí entramos en lo que es la "precuela". En el manga hubo escenas donde se nos da a entender que Kagura vivió durante un tiempo en el castillo de Hitomi Kagewaki, cuando Naraku se hacía pasar por él y cuando aun había humanos en el lugar. Esto lo pueden comprobar yéndose al tomo 17, capitulo 164 y al tomo 18, capitulo 173. Obviamente, el tiempo del cual quiero hablar es ese, cuando Kagura vive ahí. He de admitir que hice un ligero cambio en los tiempos, porque Kagura vive en ese lugar incluso después de la creación de Juuroumaru y Kageroumaru, es decir, aún después de la trampa para matar al Clan de los Lobos, que es cuando Kagura se da cuenta de que para Naraku sólo es una esclava.**

**En mi headcanon, creo que Kagura al principio sí le fue fiel a Naraku. Probablemente creyó que era una especie de aliada para Naraku, la convenció obsequiándole un par de cosas (los aretes de jade, por ejemplo) y quizá hasta se sintió agradecida por darle la vida, razón por la cual, creo yo, la vimos ejecutar la trampa de Naraku de manera muy alegre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella también era parte de la trampa para probar los alcances de la espada de Inuyasha. Bueno, yo me sitúo más o menos en ese tiempo, antes de la primera misión de Kagura. No quiero tampoco poner que Kagura lo adora ni nada de eso, si bien tiene cierto recelo o desconfianza hacia Naraku por hacerse llamar su amo y tenerla cautiva, creo también que al principio Kagura era ligeramente ingenua y, además, no conocía a nadie, sólo podía confiar en Naraku, porque para esto, aquí lo manejo de manera que Kagura es la primera extensión de Naraku (aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta si la primera fue Kagura, o Kanna, y hay muchas opiniones divididas). **

**Ahora, el por qué Naraku la hace pasar por bailarina. Bueno, como se mencionó en el fic, sólo es para despistar y no perder de vista a Kagura, aunque claro, antes ella debe ejecutar el papel por lo menos un tiempo, además, recordemos que aún Naraku se está haciendo pasar por un humano. No creo que pueda meter al castillo a una mujer demonio así como así sin siquiera levantar sospechas, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado en el lugar (el asunto de los exterminadores, la posesión del antiguo terrateniente y Kikyou). Creo también que Kagura era una especie de bailarina, tomemos en cuenta que todos sus ataques tienen la connotación de "danza", y que su mismo nombre significa "danza de los dioses" o "entretenimiento de los dioses". Hay una leyenda muy interesante con respecto al origen del Kagura, pero eso lo iré abordando más adelante.**

**Si quieren ver un poco con respecto a ello, busquen algo de Ame no Uzume y Amaterasu (Diosa del sol).**

**Y nada, eso sería todo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. La Danza de Kagura

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**La Danza de Kagura**

Llevaron a Kagura a una sala por la cual se podía entrar lateralmente. Ella entró por ahí sin chistar, porque se supone no debía perderse el misticismo de la actuación. Se encontró con una amplia tarima de madera lisa y clara, casi al ras del piso de tatami, para que sus pies resbalaran y se movieran con libertad. Había un par de biombos en cada extremo, cubriendo el lugar por donde saldría la bailarina, con delicados paisajes montañosos dibujados en la superficie. Kagura se percató del pequeño grupo de músicos, mirándose con desconcierto; no sabían lo que tendrían que tocar y esperaban que cualquier improvisación o petición de la bailarina estuviera a su nivel.

—Ahí está —murmuró uno de los músicos, que tenía un instrumento de cuerdas entre los brazos mientras le decía a sus compañeros que la bailarina había llegado. Kagura le dio un rápido vistazo al grupo; uno de ellos tenía un tambor sobre el piso, y sostenía en sus dos manos un par de palos largos de madera oscura. Estaban otro par con instrumentos de cuerda, y un flautista, esperando que les dijera qué debían tocar.

Obviamente, Kagura no tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que el bailar venía acompañado de música, y nada más. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban exactamente los instrumentos que llevaban aquellos hombres.

La mujer desvió un poco la mirada, frunció el ceño confusa, tratando de salir del apuro (Naraku no le había advertido nada de eso), pero sabía que era una bailarina nata. Podría hacer de cualquier sonido o música todo un espectáculo con su cuerpo y agilidad. Nunca lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón no dudaba de sus habilidades, igual que con sus ataques.

—Ah… toquen lo que quieran —dijo Kagura sin recato alguno, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto. Los hombres se miraron con desconcierto mientras la joven comenzaba a subir a la tarima. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la bailarina estaba más que lista para actuar, se apresuraron a tomar los instrumentos adecuadamente y esperaron a que la muchacha les diera la señal para empezar.

Kagura entró al lugar con la seguridad de quien ha hecho eso toda la vida. No había muestra alguna de apuro, ansias o nervios, y si los había los disimulaba muy bien. Más que nada, sus nervios fueron desapareciendo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, probablemente, no reconocería a Naraku entre la gente, ya que estaba suplantando a alguien. Sin saber quién era Naraku, no sentiría encima de ella su penetrante mirada, esa a la cual era tan difícil enfrentarse.

En eso estaba, tomando con firmeza los abanicos y adoptando una posición sobria que se le ocurrió en el mismo momento, cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró directamente con la del mismo Naraku.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¿Suplantando la forma de alguien más? El maldito era idéntico al Naraku que ella conocía. Pensó que, quizás, eso de "suplantar" no se le daba tan bien a su amo, o que no tenía mucha creatividad.

El hombre con el cual chocaron sus ojos, en medio del escaso público, sin duda alguna era él. La única diferencia que Kagura pudo notar a primera vista, fue que los ojos de Naraku ahora no eran rojos, sino cafés, y que en general su rostro mantenía una mueca sobria y gentil, casi amable y humana, al menos así fue hasta que, entre su sorpresa, Kagura no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo, y fue entonces que el rostro Naraku pasó de ser gentil a transformarse en esa sutil sonrisa de perversidad que tanto le gustaba hacer, y por un momento Kagura habría jurado que sus ojos centellaron intensamente carmines; era una advertencia para que dejara de verlo, o los demás lo notarían.

Kagura, si no fuera lo suficientemente ágil, en ese instante habría dado un traspié entre la tela del kimono que se arremolinaba detrás de ella. Los músicos lo tomaron como una señal y la música comenzó.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, y comenzó su trabajo.

Por otro lado, los músicos no tenían ni idea del tipo de baile que la joven interpretaría, pero a leguas se notaba que no era una bailarina muy ortodoxa. Dudaban mucho, a juzgar por la forma en la cual había acomodado la abertura central del kimono –el cual dejaba ver parcialmente una pierna más que otra, para poder moverse a gusto- de que fuera a interpretar una danza muy monótona y tranquila, así que los músicos comenzaron con una melodía improvisada, que comenzó fuerte y rimbombante. El hombre del tambor se lució con el primer movimiento que abría la música, y los demás le siguieron el ritmo, interpretando las notas más fuertes y vigorosas, con un constante ritmo de notas agudas que sobresalía por encima del resto de la música, acentuando el frenético ritmo.

Kagura no perdió tiempo y no dudó en ponerse en acción en cuanto escuchó el primer sonido entrar en sus oídos. Reaccionó tan rápidamente que parecía haber ensayado durante meses la pieza. La música comenzó fuerte y así también comenzó Kagura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrió ambos abanicos frente a ella con un sonido que sobrepasó la música y que resultaron como dos pequeños estallidos, como si quisiera llamar la atención directamente hacia los abanicos y no a ella.

Pero todo era improvisado. Kagura se ayudó de los abanicos y comenzó a manipularlos casi con ansiedad, como si en el fondo quisiera realmente desviar la atención de ella, quizá por la rara inseguridad que le provocaban sus orejas. Un brazo hacia allá, acentuado por las mangas del kimono color malva, con el abanico abierto y cubriendo parte de su rostro, dejando ver apenas por encima de él su mirada vibrante y rojiza. De cerca era un gesto incluso coqueto. La otra se encargaba de dar vueltas al abanico abierto de par en par con un dedo, sin siquiera temblar o mostrar temor de dejarlo caer o que este saliera volando ridículamente.

Kagura no encontraba significado alguno a sus movimientos, más bien parecía que estaba desempeñando un juego bien entrenado y ensayado, uno que, se dio cuenta, estaba comenzando a disfrutar mucho. Tal vez eso de bailar era lo suyo. Para ser la primera vez, no estaba nada mal, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

Como si quisiera juguetear más, extendió ambos brazos, cada uno con su abanico, a los extremos de su cuerpo, y dejó que las amplias mangas del kimono revolotearan, quedando quietas rápidamente debido al peso, completamente extendidas hacia abajo, olvidándose del objetivo de lucir pequeña, y dando en su lugar la imagen de una flor que se abría de golpe y con furia, como si quisiera desprenderse de su tallo. Los bordados intensamente rojos que desaparecían conforme subía la manga, eran como salpicaduras de sangre con el fondo malva simulando unos pétalos.

Fue cosa de pocos segundos. Haciéndose la tímida, volvió al frente sus brazos y puso un abanico encima de otro, dando la impresión de que se volvían uno solo. Flexionó un poco sus rodillas, ahora con la intensión de lucir pequeña, y devolvió la atención a los abanicos, los cuales movió con rapidez y movimientos cortos, como las delicadas alas de un colibrí. Las franjas dibujadas en los abanicos llevaban la vista del público de un lado a otro, como si dichas franjas hubiesen cobrado vida y fueran listones volando al aire con toda libertad.

Una nota aguda que se abrió paso entre el resto de la música la hizo pegar un respingo, como si le indicara erguirse de nuevo. Apenas lo hizo, dio una vuelta e intencionalmente, tomó impulso con la pierna parcialmente descubierta que sobresalía de entre la abertura del kimono.

Para este entonces Naraku notó que Kagura llevaba el cabello recogido, y se preguntó, aunque sin angustia alguna, si los demás presentes ya habrían notado sus orejas que la delataban como un demonio. Miró de reojo a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, pero de inmediato se quitó de encima toda mortificación. El público, en su mayoría masculino, parecía estar más atento a las partes _redondeadas_ de Kagura (y el obi a medias no ayudaban a ocultarlas), que a las partes puntiagudas, y el detalle de los abanicos y el hipnótico movimiento que Kagura les daba, hacia que estos no tuviesen tiempo de captar nada extraño.

Kagura siguió con su danza. Volvió a repetir el proceso de girar un abanico con uno de sus dedos. Volvió a dar una vuelta, más lento, mientras desde arriba bajaba el otro abanico descubriendo en su trayecto el rostro. Cuando de nuevo estuvo al frente del público juntó los abanicos punta contra punta y los movió como si se trataran de las alas de un ave o una mariposa. Les dio una vuelta alrededor de su cabeza y después, como impulsada por ellos, dio otra vuelta sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver otro poco de su pierna completamente desnuda.

Sus improvisados movimientos distaban mucho de las danzas comunes, que más bien eran monótonas, lentas y estoicas; las de Kagura eran igual de elegantes y graciosas, pero eran mucho más rápidas y agresivas, y los abanicos daban la sensación de que intentaba elevarse del suelo. Ninguno de los presentes había visto antes un tipo de danza como esa, y si eran más estrictos, en cierto modo la danza de la joven era un tanto sugerente y muy poco ortodoxa.

Dentro de todo, había que admitir que la joven, aunque desconocida, era excepcional, por muy extraña que fuera su presentación, sin embargo su danza dejó de centrarse en el hipnótico movimiento que realizaba con los abanicos y las largas mangas del kimono, para cederle el protagonismo a un par de cosas que iban en contra de toda regla e incluso, moralidad.

Kagura no estaba del todo segura, pero sintió ganas de hacerlo, sólo porque se le daba la gana. Naraku le había dicho que improvisara y bailase como quisiera. Bien, pues, si ese era de los pocos atisbos de libertad que iba a poder sentir en algún tiempo, iba a aprovecharlo, además ya quería ver la cara de los presentes. A ella, hacer eso, no le provocaba pudor alguno y no le importaba un carajo, sin contar que la música parecía meterse debajo de su piel, y se sentía como si un demonio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, obligándola a desinhibirse cada vez más.

La mirada de Kagura chocó nuevamente con la de Naraku un segundo antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento. De pronto se sintió un poco cohibida cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Naraku, no Hitomi Kagewaki, la estaba viendo y probablemente, juzgando. No iba a poder hacer eso si tenía la mirada de él clavada en ella y viceversa.

Pero como fuera, la estuviera viendo o no, o juzgando, ella lo iba a hacer. Esta vez quería ser ella quien probara a Naraku.

Kagura, con un grácil movimiento antes de hacer el siguiente paso, durante su danza, que de pronto se volvió más frenética, influenciada también por el ritmo de los tambores y el hipnótico sonido de la flauta, le dio la espalda al público, volteó el rostro hacia la izquierda, mostrando su perfil y sus labios apenas sonriendo, casi nivelado con el brazo extendido a un lado de su cuerpo, acentuado por las mangas, y comenzó a bajar lentamente el cuello de su kimono, haciéndolo resbalar por su hombro empujándolo con la punta del abanico cerrado.

Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar al ver la acción de la bailarina. Hasta ahí, con esa danza tan poco ortodoxa, por ahora sólo estaba enseñando el estrecho hombro femenino, que con la visión del delgado y largo cuello de la joven y su perfil resultaba algo casi erótico, pero los presentes sabían que la cosa no iba a terminar ahí. Por lo mismo, prestaron más atención, y una mirada morbosa y ansiosa comenzó a apoderarse de los ojos de los presentes cuando Kagura repitió el proceso en su otro hombro.

Para ese entonces, de espaldas, el kimono apenas podía sostenerse, resbalando peligrosamente lento por sus brazos. Si aún se mantenía en su lugar, sólo era gracias al obi y a los mismos senos de la joven.

La cosa pudo haber quedado ahí, habría sido un detalle un poco pícaro, pero una vez que empezó, Kagura sintió que no podía detenerse. Estaba frenética y le sobraba la energía y la descares. A esas alturas sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas.

Kagura se dio la media vuelta y quedó nuevamente frente al público, con su cuello aún más expuesto y la clavícula que sobresalía por encima de su pecho que se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, haciéndola verse más alta y estilizada. Entonces, con sus manos frente a su pecho ligeramente expuesto, abrió ambos abanicos al mismo tiempo y tan rápidamente que el sonido sobresaltó un poco a los presentes, excepto a Naraku.

Enseguida, y con cierta lentitud, fue elevando ambos brazos con los abanicos en alto. El kimono poco a poco y por la posición fue encontrando su lugar de origen, aún así medio flojo después del atrevido movimiento.

Una vez que sus brazos estuvieron arriba, con la misma lentitud de antes, Kagura fue dejándolos caer hacia atrás, al igual que su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, entrecerrando los ojos, y abruptamente los dejó caer lado a lado de su cuerpo. Con el brusco movimiento el kimono finalmente cedió. Las capas del cuello, completamente flojos, resbalaron por sus hombros y sus brazos capa por capa hasta llegar un poco más debajo de sus codos, y el vestido quedó apenas detenido en la cintura gracias al obi. Kagura quedó frente al público con los senos expuestos por completo, y no había sido un accidente. Ella misma lo había provocado como parte de la danza.

Unos murmullos de sorpresa y espanto salieron de la boca de la mayoría de los presentes. Las mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos y se taparon la boca con pudor. Los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber catalogar la acción de indecente y excesiva, o aceptar que estaban encantados. Naraku, como Kagewaki, aparentemente se mantenía en completa serenidad, pero justo cuando los pechos de su extensión quedaron expuestos, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa al igual que su boca se entreabrió.

No se esperaba eso, sinceramente. Kagura lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hizo una pequeña mueca de preocupación al saber que la danza de inmediato fue considerada excesiva. Él mismo la consideraba así, aunque en el fondo lo traía sin cuidado. Tendría que reprenderla más adelante, por indecente y atrevida, pero tenía que admitir que Kagura había transformado las estoicas danzas japonesas en algo completamente innovador y hasta erótico.

La iban a odiar, eso sí.

Mientras tanto, él no podía hacer nada. Quitó la vista de su extensión semidesnuda y echó un vistazo a la gente a su alrededor. Si hubiese podido, en ese instante se hubiera doblado de la risa. Los hombres tenían una mirada morbosa y ansiosa en su rostro, y aunque luchaban por mantenerse indiferentes ante el indecente acto de la bailarina, Naraku sabía perfectamente que estaban embelesados. Tenían unas caras de bobos que hasta vergüenza daba. Las mujeres, por otro lado, se veían profundamente espantadas y turbadas, haciendo gestos de desaprobación, pero Naraku también pudo notar cierta envidia en sus gestos.

_Humanos_, pensó el híbrido despectivamente.

Kagura, mientras bailaba con los pechos al aire, sin importarle un soberano carajo, siguió su danza frenética hipnotizando a los presentes ahora con dos elementos más, además de sus abanicos. También se dio el tiempo de examinar rápidamente la mirada de su _bello público_. Los rostros de los hombres eran como los de un débil mental al cual está a punto de escurrirle la baba, y casi se le sale una risilla cuando lo notó. Su efecto fue lo mismo en las mujeres, pero pudo ver que estaban ofendidas, no entendía del todo el por qué.

La sensación de desafío y transgresión la hizo sentirse por un instante completa y absolutamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera y provocar toda clase de cosas en los demás, y se sintió satisfecha con su improvisada danza.

Kagura sintió que ya era momento de terminar. Cerró ambos abanicos de un jalón y con la punta de los mismos devolvió a su lugar el kimono, escondiendo sus pechos, y una vez cubierta aventó los abanicos hacia arriba. Los presentes abrieron un poco la boca, temiendo que la interpretación quedase arruinada, y como era de esperarse, los abanicos comenzaron a bajar con rapidez, y con esa misma rapidez Kagura los tomó de nuevo en sus manos, en pleno aire, sacándole a los presentes algunas exclamaciones de asombro que no pudieron contener.

Una vez en sus manos, Kagura volvió a abrirlos. Como último movimiento se dio la vuelta, se quedó así unos instantes y después se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Levantó ambos brazos hacia el frente de su cuerpo, juntó los abanicos cerrados, y luego, poco a poco, fue doblándose hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se acercó al suelo detrás de ella.

La música se detuvo oportunamente y con discreción por parte de los músicos cuando estos notaron que la presentación estaba llegando a su fin. Un último movimiento de cuerdas y un tamborazo dio por terminada la interpretación y Kagura se quedó en su posición, que a los ojos de los demás podía resultar dolorosa, pero a decir verdad Kagura no sentía dolor alguno, tal vez un poco de agitación, y podía sentir sus costillas sobresaliendo y expandiéndose sobre su tenso abdomen, debajo de sus ropas.

Los presentes se quedaron un momento pasmados ante lo que acababan de ver. Era algo bastante novedoso y por demás atrevido, indecente y casi obsceno, pero sin duda la gracia y la belleza de la bailarina, de alguna forma, los había cautivado, a pesar de sus excesos, aunque en el fondo estaban más anonadados que otra cosa.

Algunos se miraron con cierta confusión, como preguntándose qué diablos acababan de ver y de dónde había salido semejante muchacha. Algunos (mujeres, en su mayoría) pensaron que en realidad se trataba de una prostituta. Otros no pudieron evitar pensar en la leyenda de Ame no Uzume y La Cueva Celestial, con su frenética y erótica danza para sacar a la diosa Amaterasu de su escondite. Se preguntaron si algo como eso haría enojar a los dioses, haciendo que cayeran más desgracias sobre el castillo. Más de las que ya habían tenido.

El silencio fue brutal y denso. Kagura se quedó unos momentos más en su posición, no porque quisiera, o porque todos la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro. Tampoco le importó que el recibimiento de su interpretación resultara tan… raro. Se quedó ahí porque su mirada volvió a chocar con la de Naraku, tan maliciosa y profunda como siempre, y mientras se le quedaba viendo tan hipnóticamente como habían resultado hipnóticos sus abanicos, los nervios que Kagura debió haber sentido durante la danza se presentaron en ese instante, como si hubieran explotado.

Kagura no pudo leer ningún tipo de gesto fuera de lo común en el rostro de su amo. No era indiferente del todo, pero tampoco mostraba disgusto ni aceptación, a pesar de su atrevimiento. Él mantenía el gesto perverso de siempre. Los ojos de Naraku le provocaban una especie de letargo extraño, pero también eran difíciles de enfrentar y mantener la vista fija sobre ellos demasiado tiempo, y fue eso mismo lo que sacó a Kagura de ese trance, también como empujada por el silencio que se instauró en toda la habitación. La mujer parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar completamente y sin perder tiempo se irguió, para después levantarse y hacer una fingida reverencia, dándose ahora la libertad de esbozar una sutil sonrisa de medio lado.

—Naraku tenía razón —le susurró su abuelo, Hayato, a Hitomi, con cierta complicidad, aunque se preguntó con qué clase de mujeres se relacionaba el ahora desaparecido consejero de su nieto—. No es una bailarina muy común, pero es excelente, a pesar de sus excesos —concluyó tratando de aguantarse la sonrisa. El anciano tenía que admitir que por muy obsceno que hubiera sido el baile, en el fondo le había encantado. No todos los días un hombre de su edad tenía el lujo de ver el bien formado cuerpo de una joven, y sus buenos días habían quedado ya muchos años atrás. Lo que le parecía extraño es que su joven nieto no mostrara la más mínima emoción, ni siquiera mostraba molestia.

—Sí, lo es. —Fue lo único que dijo Naraku, adoptando nuevamente su gesto de hombre noble y gentil. Tenía que admitirlo, Kagura había superado sus expectativas, aunque el baile había resultado muchísimo más atrevido de lo que esperaba. Su extensión había creado un autentico escándalo (aunque todo el mundo estuviera en silencio) y debía reprenderla por eso, pero en cierto modo le había agradado su osadía. Después de todo, él la había hecho así.

Luego, una de las mujeres que había presenciado el espectáculo gritó aterrorizada, para después taparse la boca y apuntar un dedo tembloroso a la bailarina. Los demás presentes, menos Hitomi, voltearon a verla, confundidos y sobresaltados, y cuando vieron que apuntaban a la mujer la miraron de vuelta, pero no encontraron nada extraño.

—¡Sus oreja! ¡Es un demonio! —gritó alguien más al percatarse de la característica forma puntiaguda de las orejas de la mujer. Ante el aviso todos pusieron se atención en la cabeza de Kagura, y enseguida lo comprobaron, para después sacar algunas exclamaciones de terror, levantándose sin orden alguno. Unos cuantos salieron corriendo de la habitación y los más torpes fueron a buscar un inútil refugio a otros extremos de la habitación para al final quedar paralizados por el terror.

Kagura miraba de un lado a otro pensando en qué hacer sin tener que recurrir a matarlos (o Naraku la mataría a ella), sin contar que no llevaba consigo su _verdadero_ abanico El único que se mantuvo impasible fue el mismo Naraku usurpando a Hitomi, sentado en su lugar y sin inmutarse, como una estatua en medio del caos. A esta altura de las cosas los guardias ya se habían puesto en posición y levantaban amenazadores sus armas contra la mujer, esperando la orden para atacar, y poniéndose como escudo entre el terrateniente y la demonio.

A Naraku no le sorprendió la actitud de los humanos, incluso le daba un poco de gracia. Hace poco habían tenido malas épocas por culpa de la araña demonio que llegaba a succionarle la energía al joven Hitomi (cortesía de él, por supuesto), y bueno, en general los humanos y los demonios no se llevaban. Era de esperarse que se pusieran como locos al verse "amenazados" por una mujer demonio aparentemente inofensiva que simplemente había mostrado los pechos.

Mientras tanto la guardia se mantuvo impasible, a poca distancia de la tarima, apuntando sus alabardas contra ella y esperando la orden de su señor para atacar. Kagura ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, no por las afiladas armas que la apuntaban y que podían hacerla pasar un mal rato, sino porque las cosas parecían no estar saliendo según lo planeado y Naraku simplemente no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Acaso quería que la atacaran? ¿O quería que ella misma se encargara de todos los habitantes de palacio? Naraku no le había advertido nada sobre esto, sin contar que con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

—Bajen sus armas —ordenó Kagewaki con voz serena y autoritaria. Los guardias dieron un respingo y se miraron contrariados. Su obligación era proteger incluso a costa de sus vidas el bienestar del joven Hitomi, pero tal parece que el jefe no tenía miedo alguno. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, y las acataron sin chistar, bajando sus armas lentamente, esperando cualquier paso de la mujer demonio, pero está tampoco hizo nada, sólo se quedo parada ahí, ahora con semblante más serio.

Los guardias se quitaron del frente de Hitomi, aunque se mantuvieron a su lado, rodeándolo y esperando cualquier cosa. Hitomi lo único que hizo fue levantarse con parsimonia y mirar a Kagura.

—Disculpa el comportamiento de mis hombres. —Kagura quedó profundamente contrariada y frunció el ceño, entre molesta y confundida. "_Está mintiendo_", pensó. Le resultaba casi chocante ver a Naraku con esos ojos cafés, humanos, y ese rostro sereno. Sabía que mentía, pero era tan convincente que por un instante olvidó que se trataba de su amo.

—No hemos tenido buenas experiencias con demonios —agregó.

—¡No me digas! —espetó Kagura, más que nada, reclamando entre líneas a Naraku; primero, por dejarla la mañana entera esperando como tonta, y después, por el numerito que la había hecho pasar. El muy maldito hasta se había tomado su tiempo para interceder.

Por otro lado, el poco respeto y el desenfado con el cual la mujer había contestado al joven indignó al abuelo, y como tal parece que la demonio no pensaba atacarlos, se sintió con las suficientes agallar para enfrentarla, exigiéndole que le hablara con más respeto.

—Abuelo, por favor —intercedió Hitomi, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque al escuchar cómo Naraku se refería a aquel anciano como "_abuelo_", Kagura no pudo evitar soltar un par de risillas que intentó tapar con su boca, mientras los ojos se le arrugaban. ¡Semejante actuación! Naraku se lo tomaba muy en serio. Lo peor de todo es que era buen actor.

Los pocos presentes que se habían quedado y el anciano, quedaron confundidos. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Después de unos segundos de tensión (el cual no pudo hacer desaparecer la inevitable y nerviosa sonrisa de Kagura) Hitomi finalmente tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja. Bueno, seguro que era parte de todo aquel teatro.

—No lo dije —respondió con cierta altivez—. Me llamo Kagura.

—"_Danza de los dioses_". Era de esperarse. Eres una excelente bailarina —respondió el terrateniente esbozando una sonrisa que a Kagura casi le pareció tierna. No pudo evitar pensar, otra vez, que mentía. Era tan extraño ver al Naraku que conocía haciendo muecas como esas… casi parecía irreal, aunque la asustaba un poco y en cierto modo le desagradaba. Eran las mismas facciones, pero hasta parecía otra persona. Después de todo sí era bueno robando identidades.

Entre tanto, y para sorprender más a Kagura y de paso a los presentes, Hitomi extendió su mano hacia ella, en un cortés gesto para ayudarla a bajar y que no tropezase con el pequeño escalón de la tarima que llevaba al piso. Alzó ahora ambas cejas, suspicaz. ¿Era una burla? Después de la danza que había interpretado, un nimio escalón como ese era una broma. Probablemente sí, se estaba burlando de ella, haciéndola actuar a su antojo, o tal simplemente estaba guardando las apariencias. De un modo u otro, Kagura se encogió de hombros y resignada extendió también su mano hacia la de él.

—Pues gracias —contestó escuetamente la joven, bajando de la tarima.

—Nuevamente te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hombres —insistió Hitomi, y después se dirigió a los aludidos.

—Les pido que traten de la mejor manera a la señorita Kagura mientras esté aquí —ordenó, y apenas dijo eso, se llevó a Kagura con él, pidiéndole que lo acompañara, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Su abuelo trató de detenerlo, de advertirle que tenía al lado a una mujer demonio de la cual no se sabía qué podía esperarse. Tampoco era como si pudiese reprocharle algo, su nieto ahora tenía todo el poder y derechos sobre la herencia de su padre, el castillo y las tierras, lo único que podía hacer él era aconsejarle y ver por sus intereses.

En cuanto a la mujer demonio, al menos no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlos, no por ahora, pero no debían fiarse. Tal vez era amigable; no eran tan inusuales los casos de demonios que conviven con humanos, pero las miradas de terror en los pocos nobles que se habían quedado en la habitación, y la desconfianza plantada en los rostros de los guardias, le indicaron a Hayato que vendría un tiempo difícil de soportar.

* * *

**¿Pues qué puedo decir a mi favor? (siempre me ando sintiendo culpable por estas cosas). **

**Creo que Kagura siempre fue una especie de bailarina; creo que ya antes mencioné que el personaje tiene muchas similitudes con una, desde su mismo nombre, hasta la connotación de "danza" en sus ataques. Quizá su vocación era la de una bailarina xD es por eso que, basándome en ello, pongo que tiene una habilidad innata para ello. **

**Luego, no me creerán lo que batallé y sufrí escribiendo la escena de la danza. Me aventé muchos videos de danzas tradicionales japonesas, y puedo asegurar que los bailes de por allá son bastante estoicos y monótonos. No digo que sea malo, así son y tienen su significado (aunque en lo personal no me llaman mucho la atención). Por otro lado, sentía que Kagura, siendo ella un poco impulsiva e iracunda, probablemente no se sienta atraída hacia una danza que, en general, debe mantenerse "con los pies en la tierra".**

**Por eso decidí mejor irme por cierta leyenda, la de Ame no Uzume y La Cueva Celestial. A grandes rasgos, Ame no Uzume es la diosa de la alegría, la fertilidad y la danza en el sintoísmo, y contando un poco la historia, un día, el dios de la tormenta, el mar y las batallas, Susanoo, mata a una de las doncellas de su hermana Amaterasu, la diosa del sol. Ella queda tan turbada que va y se esconde a una cueva, dejando al mundo sumido en la oscuridad. Como nadie lograba sacarla de ahí, Ame no Uzume volcó una tina en el suelo, colgó un espejo en un árbol, y comenzó a bailar debajo de él. Según la leyenda, la danza era frenética e incluso erótica, porque se desnudó hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Con esta danza, los demás dioses que la observaban reían como locos porque les resultaba muy cómica la forma frenética en la cual bailaba Ame no Uzume, y atraída por este escándalo, Amaterasu salió de su cueva para ver qué pasaba. Cuando pasó eso, su luz se reflejó contra el espejo, otro dios cerró la entrada de la cueva, y así la luz se reinstauró en el mundo. Y otro dato importante, es que a partir de esta leyenda (si no me equivoco), es que nace el Kagura, que significa danza de los dioses o entretenimiento de los dioses, y la danza Kagura es ejecutada usualmente por sacerdotisas sintoístas en honor a los dioses. **

**Y pues nada, basándome en eso, me imaginé a Kagura bailando algo parecido. Hay mucha ironía y analogías en el trasfondo de todo esto, pero son cosas que iré explicando más adelante. Ahorita ya me alargué demasiado. **

**Como les mencioné antes, jamás había siquiera intentado escribir una escena que describiera una danza, así que hice un par de versiones distintas y al final me quedé con esta. No soy experta en danzas japonesas xD (de hecho preferí basarme en algunos detalles en escenas de Memorias de una Geisha, porque las sentí precisamente como más frenéticas) así que no tengo idea de cómo haya quedado, si se aburrieron, si escribí demasiados detalles innecesarios. No sé, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero aún me quedan dudas. **

**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev. **


	5. Ceguera

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Ceguera**

—¡Vaya actuación! —A Kagura no le importó mucho el peligro y sospecha que podían despertar sus palabras si a algún sirviente se le ocurría pasar por la habitación. Soltó el mordaz comentario acompañado de unas risotadas una vez que Naraku la llevó a la habitación principal, la suya, y que convenientemente resultaba ser la más apartada y privada. Kagura se sentía tan invulnerable que Naraku comenzó a pensar que se confiaba más de lo debido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó la mujer una vez que logró calmarse.

—Humanos… —susurró Naraku con ironía, arqueando una ceja. En el fondo se escuchaba fastidiado.

—Son muy asustadizos.

—Hace poco hubo una araña demonio que estuvo apareciendo por las noches en el castillo, así que aún están un poco nerviosos —explicó con desganó mientras se sentaba. Su más reciente actuación como _Hitomi_ había resultado más tensa y extenuante, cuando usualmente la desempeñaba con bastante naturalidad. Creía que el estrés de manejar también la presencia de Kagura era la causante, pero lo estresaba aún más la idea de dejarla sola todo el tiempo y en relativa libertad.

—Déjame adivinar… —dijo Kagura, fingiendo buscar la respuesta—. ¿Por qué me suena a que fue cosa tuya? —Naraku no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad y encogerse de hombros, cosa que confirmó las sospechas de Kagura, quien se sonrió triunfal.

—Se ve que te gusta mucho tender trampas… —murmuró con cierta voluptuosidad, como si le agradara aquella faceta—. ¿Fue para atrapar a esa exterminadora?

—Algo así. —Kagura no quiso seguir con la conversación. Sabía que el chiquillo ese llamado Kohaku era hermano de esa exterminadora, y encontraba cierta repulsión en el hecho de que Naraku hiciera que personas de la misma sangre se mataran entre ellos, aunque de todas formas no era como si le importara o le conmoviera. Aún tenía la sangre tan fría como la de Naraku.

Entonces, la mirada de la mujer no tardó en desviarse a su alrededor. Por lo poco que había visto, como el patio principal, la entrada del castillo y los pocos pasillos que hasta ahora había recorrido, así como aquella habitación, tanto en la que se encontraba como en la que bailó, pudo darse cuenta de que el castillo no sólo se parecía a la mansión falsa donde vivió sus primeros días, sino que ambos palacios eran idénticos. ¿Cómo era posible que Naraku fuese capaz de hacer eso? Mientras vivió en la mansión falsa, jamás habría notado que era una ilusión si él no le hubiera dicho.

Recorrió un poco la habitación, mirando sin demasiado interés, porque simplemente no había nada en especial que admirar, salvo la perfección con la cual Naraku podía montar una ilusión de ese tamaño. De pronto sintió que había vivido en las fauces de una trampa o mentira sin darse cuenta de ello, y que ahora la verdad se relevaba ante sus ojos, tanto que incluso podía tocarla y, aún así, sentía que algo de ella se le escapaba, no sabía si porque, en realidad, no había nada que esconder, o porque simplemente aún se encontraba algo eufórica.

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto Naraku, con una voz ligeramente más severa, atrayendo la atención de la mujer—. Ya que mencionaste mi actuación, yo también he de mencionar la tuya.

Kagura alzó las cejas. Algo le decía que la iban a regañar, pero el saber que en cierto modo había desafiado y roto mil reglas (las que fueran), la hizo esperar la "recompensa" de su osadía con extraño y masoquista placer que aún necesitaba experimentar para descargar toda la energía que le quedó acumulada en su reciente baile.

—Vaya actuación —siseó Naraku, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia ella.

—¿De qué hablas? Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera —se defendió Kagura, ahora segura de que la iba a reprender, aunque eran obvias sus intenciones por desafiarlo en ese momento, como lo había hecho al bailar.

—Te dije que bailaras, no que te desnudaras. —Mientras hablaba, Naraku bajó la mirada sin pudor ni disimulo alguno hacia los senos de la joven. Al notarlo ella también lo hizo, y miró a Naraku con autentica confusión, pero bajo las ropas su piel se erizó y la sangre en sus venas se congeló. La mirada había sido tan directa que llegó a sentirse incómoda, cosa que no entendió cuando ya más de uno la había visto y ella lo había permitido de la forma más descarada, sin embargo la mirada de Naraku tenía algo de perversa y escalofriante.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Eso fue algo demasiado excesivo y hasta indecente. No es propio de las bailarinas —contestó, aunque, sabía muy bien, que tampoco era algo que no tuviera precedentes. Después de todo, Naraku había pensado en el mito de la sacerdotisa Ame no Uzume cuando decidió nombrar a su extensión como _Kagura_, y si Ame no Uzume fue capaz de sacar a la Diosa del Sol de su cueva y devolver la luz a la tierra, fue porque ante los dioses bailó y se desnudo en el frenesí. Sólo que Kagura no era ninguna sacerdotisa ni servía a ningún Dios, y las intenciones de su baile no habían sido en pos de la generosidad.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —inquirió ella con osada burla—. Tú, el gran Naraku, ¿espantado por un par de…? —No terminó de hablar. Naraku la hizo callar cuando la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la acercó hacia él con una mirada súbitamente endurecida que la dejó helada y muda.

—Me desafiaste —murmuró él con voz grave, recibiendo en contra parte el gesto contrariado de su extensión—. Que no vuelva a suceder.

Una vez dicha la seca orden, la soltó de mala gana. Kagura se quedó en silencio. Observó un momento el lugar donde Naraku la había agarrado y donde la tela de su kimono se había arrugado por el mismo agarre, pero a decir verdad, aunque se sorprendió un poco ante la inesperada acción de su amo, no estaba asustada, si esa había sido la intención de Naraku. Al contrario, estaba encantada. Desafiar a Naraku y a todas las reglas que dictaban las danzas le provocaba un frenético placer silencioso dentro de sí. Era su naturaleza libertaria, carente de moralidad, control y reglas, lo que la hacía emocionarse con aquel sentimiento que aún no tenía nombre ni concepto del todo dentro de su cabeza, pero que esperaba, latente y listo para atacarla. Lo único que necesitaba era moverse y escuchar el sonido de sus propias cadenas.

—Como sea… —murmuró ella restándole importancia al asunto, mientras pasaba su mano por la pared, caminando con lentitud, como si quisiera explorar cómo se sentía la madera verdadera bajo sus yemas. Luego se volvió hacía Naraku—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante?

—Ya sabes —respondió él, sin quitar la severidad de su voz y volviendo a sentarse—. Sólo tienes que fingir.

—Pues si a esas vamos… supongo que dotes de actriz no tengo mientras no conozca mi papel. ¿Quieres que me la pase bailando por ahí, o qué? ¿Qué se supone que harás conmigo?

—No te preocupes —respondió el híbrido, sonriendo de medio lado súbitamente—. Diré que te quedarás aquí unos días. Sólo que no andes por ahí desnuda —agregó con sorna, sacándole un gruñido a Kagura.

—¿Hablas en serio? Se van a poner como locos.

—Que se pongan como locos.

Kagura se acercó a él y se sentó a cierta distancia de su amo. Lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir algo dentro de él, pero no pudo leer otra cosa que no fuera su cínica perversidad y una especie de emoción oscura que se mantenía a la espera, escondida entre el iris rojizo de sus ojos.

—¿Es ese tu propósito? —inquirió la demonio. Naraku alzó una ceja, devolviéndole la mirada. Kagura no se dejó intimidar—. ¿Quieres que los mate? ¿Por qué tanta planeación por esto?

—Ya te lo dije. Lo hago por conveniencia. —Ante la respuesta, que en realidad no respondía en lo absoluto las interrogantes de Kagura, la joven se dejó caer hacia atrás recargándose en sus brazos, resoplando agotada.

—Sería mucho más fácil matarlos… —Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose ya aburrida. Si Naraku no la iba a dejar hacer nada ahí tampoco, ni probar sus habilidades con esos humanos, tal parece que no habría diversión para ella salvo las reacciones que su presencia podían causar en los humanos. Aún estando dentro del espectáculo y haber interpretado su falso papel de bailarina, no sabía cuál era el propósito de Naraku ni a dónde quería llegar, o qué tenía planeado hacer. Incluyéndola.

De pronto, una interrogante que nada tenía que ver con el tema la asaltó. Recordó el rostro idiota de los hombres cuando se desnudó y también recordó el rostro impasible de Naraku, a quien pudo reconocer durante todo el rato a pesar de sus momentáneos ojos cafés y su falsa mirada de tranquilidad y serenidad. Lo miró de nuevo, picada por la curiosidad.

—Y… ¿qué te pareció? ¿Salió bien? —inquirió sumamente interesada, refiriéndose a su actuación como bailarina. Naraku, imitando a _Hitomi_, le había dicho que había sido excelso pero demasiado atrevido, pero ese no era Naraku, y a pesar de saber que su amo consideró su interpretación como indecente, hablaba por los demás y el pudor ajeno, sin embargo aún no le decía su opinión personal.

—¿El qué? —contestó Naraku, haciéndose el tonto de una manera lo bastante convincente como para incluso engañar a Kagura.

—¡Pues el baile! ¿Te gustó? —exclamó ella, ligeramente ofendida y sin voluptuosidad alguna. Naraku hizo ademán de contestar, cuando alguien los interrumpió, desviando de inmediato la atención de Naraku, y dejando a Kagura en ascuas, quien no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada al viejo que los interrumpía.

Detrás de las cortinas ambos pudieron ver a un anciano y a un sirviente haciendo una reverencia. Se trataba de Hayato, abuelo del joven Hitomi, que parecía muy agitado. Ambos pudieron oler su miedo y desconcierto incluso a través de las persianas.

—Joven Hitomi, ¿podríamos hablar unos momentos a solas? —pidió Hayato, manteniendo baja la cabeza mientras hablaba. Era su abuelo, pero su nieto, ahora como jefe y terrateniente, incluso él debía de guardar un gran respeto, aunque fuesen familiares, pero sólo pocas veces se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre cuando alguien más estaba presente. Sólo lo hacía cuando era algo urgente o se le escapaba.

—Claro, abuelo. —En un dos por tres Naraku adoptó el semblante sereno de _Hitomi_, que de nuevo sacó de juego a Kagura; era como si dependiendo de la voz o la persona, en su amo se activara un mecanismo automático que lo hacía saltar de un papel a otro sin esfuerzo alguno. Naraku no cambiaba su forma física para suplantar al jefe del palacio, pero sólo alguien como ella, que conocía al verdadero ser que se escondía detrás de esa mirada amable, podía percatarse del cambio tan drástico, y a la vez discreto, que Naraku hacia para pasar de una identidad a otra. Daba un poco de miedo. Entre tanto Naraku ordenó al sirviente que llevara a Kagura a una de las habitaciones y que estuviesen al tanto de sus deseos y la atendieran debidamente. La demonio entonces supo que aquello iba en serio. Realmente iba a pasar una temporada en ese lugar.

Pensó que sería difícil, no sabía si para los humanos de ese lugar o para ella, a juzgar por el ligero temblor del sirviente que caminaba frente a ella mientras lo miraba desde atrás.

Una vez que se quedaron solos (Naraku tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver como las piernas del sirviente temblaban mientras se llevaba a Kagura a la habitación) hizo pasar a su abuelo, que entró con nerviosismo y más ansioso que nunca.

—Hitomi, sé que no debo cuestionar tus ordenes y deseos, pero como tu abuelo y ya que tu padre no está más con nosotros, mi deber es aconsejarse y ver por tus interés. —Naraku se guardó un bostezo. Apenas y escuchó el largo sermón del hombre, quien hablaba entrecortadamente—. ¿De qué se trata todo eso? Me refiero a la bailarina, Kagura.

_Hitomi _alzó las cejas, como si no esperase la pregunta.

—No lo sé —contestó con una simpleza perturbadora. Naraku ya comenzaba a divertirse de nuevo con la confusión que creaba en el viejo. Por otro lado, Hayato estaba por demás contrariado, aunque como hombre con experiencia, sospechaba ya de las intenciones de su nieto.

Las últimas semanas habían sido de lo más extrañas e inusuales. Dejando de lado el incidente con el demonio araña, la muerte del anterior terrateniente, su propio hijo, siendo poseído por un demonio cruel, y la masacre de los exterminadores, dentro de todo eso era muy extraño que últimamente su nieto se empeñase en mantener dentro del castillo a toda mujer foránea que llegaba al lugar por una u otra razón.

Primero intentó mantener en el palacio a Sango, la única exterminadora sobreviviente, en un acto de infinita condescendencia y bondad; así era su nieto. Siempre había sido un hombre de buen corazón que a pesar de su posición privilegiada, nunca recurrió a la arrogancia o la descortesía con los de rango inferior, así fueran campesinos o sirvientes. Desafortunadamente la pobre de Sango nunca volvió, al igual que aquel consejero escondido bajo la piel de un mandril, el tal Naraku… pero el caso no era ese.

Sango se fue, y al poco tiempo, como si el ultimo trabajo de los exterminadores no hubiera hecho efecto matando al demonio araña y el sacrificio que eso les costó a ellos y a toda su aldea, la salud del reciente heredero decayó a una velocidad alarmante, y fue en ese trance en el cual la voz de Hitomi pareció cambiar, agravarse un poco, y se volvió taciturno, al grado de que, siendo esa la peor época de su enfermedad, no dejaba pasar a nadie a su habitación, ni siquiera a su abuelo o a los doctores. Todo se lo consultaban a través de las persianas. No dejaba que nadie lo viera. Fue así hasta que el jefe de los soldados del castillo fue mandado a buscar a una sacerdotisa que comenzó a hacerse muy famosa en los alrededores por su bondad y caridad hacia los hombres heridos, fueran bandidos, soldados, campesinos, sin recibir ningún tipo de pago a cambio; sin contar que, se rumoreaba, que recurría a misteriosas fuentes mágicas y espirituales muy fuertes para curar a los heridos.

Trajeron al castillo a la tal Kikyou, y después de varios días de aislamiento, fue la única que se atrevió a pasar las inviolables puertas de la habitación del joven jefe, y sin dar muchas explicaciones sólo dijo que no podía hacer nada. _Hitomi_ también ordenó, de manera más autoritaria y quizá, fuera de sí, que mantuvieran a Kikyou dentro del palacio. Misteriosamente la joven también desapareció, aunque corría el rumor entre los habitantes del castillo de que ella misma había matado al guardia que cuidada su celda, y sin necesidad de crearle una sola herida.

Y ahora aparecía esta mujer, esta bailarina demonio, y _Hitomi_ ordenaba que se quedase también. Una era más rara que la anterior. Una exterminadora humana, una misteriosa sacerdotisa y una mujer demonio que bailaba sin pudor, cometiendo sacrilegios contra los mitos y leyendas de los dioses; las tres mujeres no parecían tener nada en común, excepto que todas ellas tenían alguna característica o habilidad en la cual se destacaban, además de haber sido agraciadas por la naturaleza. Se preguntó, entonces, si acaso su nieto estaba buscando una esposa, alguna concubina o una compañera.

Si era así, no parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien. Era mucho más fácil hacer un trato y casarse con la hija de algún otro terrateniente, alguna noble o una princesa; sus riquezas y su posición lo hacían completamente merecedor de cualquier privilegio y cualquier mujer. En cambio, su nieto parecía estar yendo por el camino difícil, eligiendo prospectos de mujeres que no eran del todo adecuadas para su posición ni rango; sin duda alguna, si él estaba considerando alguna opción, la peor era la última, la demonio. A este inusual comportamiento se le sumaba el hecho de que Hitomi nunca estuvo especialmente interesado en conseguirse amantes o mujeres, ni tenía prisa alguna por casarse y dar un heredero a pesar de las presiones de su fallecido padre, y en parte provocadas por su misma enfermedad.

—¿Por qué te extraña tanto que quiera que Kagura se quede aquí? —inquirió _Hitomi_ mirando a su abuelo, como si realmente no se diera cuenta de la situación. Por un momento Hayato creyó que su nieto aún no comprendía que esa mujer era un demonio. Era como si estuviese hablando de cualquier nimiedad.

—Verás, Hitomi, no quiero ser impertinente pero… —Hayato trastabilló—. ¿Acaso estás buscando esposa?

—¿Esposa? —Ante la mención, Naraku tuvo que recurrir a una fuerza titánica para no deshacerse en carcajadas. Incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y torcer la boca para que la risa no saliera disparada. ¡Cuánta ingenuidad!

—Sí, esposa, o una compañera, o algo —exclamó el viejo—. Esta es la tercera mujer que ordenas que se quede en el palacio. —El anciano parecía muy convencido con respecto a su suposición, y si Naraku lo pensaba bien, era bastante factible y lógica, incluso le podría ahorrar unas cuantas cosas. Era cosa común que los señores feudales tuviesen concubinas o amantes a su disposición. Podría considerarse extraño que él, siendo un señor con esas riquezas, no se interesara en ello. La verdad no lo había pensado. Incluso aquella actuación podía verse más convincente ahora que parecía que su querido amigo _Hitomi _se recuperaba de su misteriosa enfermedad, el que se buscase una mujer. Quién sabe, si lo hubiese pensado antes tal vez habría sido más fácil y factible ordenarle a Kagura que no se hiciera pasar por una bailarina casual llegando al palacio, sino como una concubina. Cómo serán las cosas. Igual, pensó que hubiera sido difícil que Kagura aceptara semejante papel sin quejarse.

—No lo niego —dijo _Hitomi_, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Kagura es muy bella, a pesar de ser una demonio. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy interesado en ella. —Naraku se moría por quedarse solo para soltar la carcajada. La improvisación se le daba muy bien, y pensar en Kagura como un prospecto de esposa era de lo más absurdo y, a la vez, entretenido, por el simple hecho de ser ridículo. Lo mejor de todo fue la cara de espanto que puso el anciano. Por un momento pensó que le daría algo.

—Pe… pero —tartamudeó Hayato, nervioso y angustiado, sin poder organizar las palabras unos instantes—. ¡Ella es un demonio! ¿No piensas que sería más fácil que buscaras una noble o algo, o tan siquiera alguien que fuese humana?

—Abuelo, por favor. —_Hitomi_ esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente—. No te angusties, que sólo quiero conocer a Kagura. Aunque es una demonio, no creo que tenga intenciones de atacarnos. Si así fuera, ya lo habría hecho.

Naraku pensó que era la cosa más rara que había dicho en todo el día. ¡Cuando Kagura se enterara! Ya se podía imaginar su cara, que seguro no sería muy distinta a la del viejo.

Sus palabras no aminoraron la creciente angustia de Hayato. No debía cuestionar la autoridad de su nieto, pero no podía evitar pensar que eso era un error. Las cosas no marchaban del todo bien en el palacio, había tensión y preocupación entre todos y la estabilidad parecía a punto de romperse ante el primer soplido. Era increíble que su nieto pareciera sólo pensar en buscar, al parecer, una mujer. Por un lado estaba bien, porque eso indicaba que ya se estaba recuperando casi por completo de su enfermedad y esta ya le daba libertad de pensar en otras cosas, y por otro lado una mujer podía distraerlo de sus extenuantes responsabilidades. Pero, ¿y si aquello llegaba a más? Sólo de imaginar a un niño híbrido como el sucesor de las tierras y la fortuna de su familia se le quebraban los nervios.

* * *

—Qué horror… —murmuró una acongojada Kagura, restregándose las manos bruscamente contra el rostro, mientras las frías gotas de agua salpicaban a sus pies aún sucios.

—Muchísimas gracias, Naraku —dijo con un marcado sarcasmo, mirando de reojo al híbrido, quien alzó las cejas.

—¿Gracias por qué? —Naraku se hizo el desentendido.

—Por obligarme a recordar esa horrible época.

—Puedo tenerte controlada por medio de tu corazón, tener tu vida en mis manos y ordenarte lo que se me dé la gana —afirmó con altanería—. Pero, por desgracia, no puedo controlar tus pensamientos, así que si estás recordando, no me culpes a mí. —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al terminar la última frase. Kagura torció la boca. El desgraciado tenía razón, pero estaba segura de que él también se estaba acordando. Kagura no sabía quién debía sentir más vergüenza, si ella, en su patético papel de bailarina, o él, en su papel de humano de buen corazón; probablemente ella, porque Naraku no tenía vergüenza.

—Insisto en que fue entretenido —añadió él riendo por lo bajo, más burlón que otra cosa. A veces era capaz de soportar el mal humor de Kagura, sólo cuando él estaba de buenas, o bien cuando estaba muy aburrido; la personalidad gruñona de Kagura era ya una broma recurrente para él.

Increíblemente, Kagura también podía soportar, al menos en esos momentos, la presencia de Naraku. Si había algo que ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo y humor, era la lluvia, aunque los truenos la sacaban un poco de quicio. Después de todo aún tenía que convencerlo de que la dejase salir al menos medio día, aunque fuera para dar una vuelta por ahí, además, estaba más inmersa en los recuerdos que otra cosa, los cuales llegaban de manera inevitable a su cabeza, por mucho que quisiera detenerlos. Era como vivirlo todo de nuevo, y estar en el mismo castillo, rodeada de los esqueletos de quienes estuvieron ahí, no ayudaba mucho. Incluso podía imaginar las cuencas vacías de sus cráneos, mirándolos a ambos con ojos invisibles e inquisidores, repitiendo, canturreando en su oído con sus tintineantes dientes y el escalofriante tono de la venganza y el rencor, alimentado por el mismo veneno que respiraron y los mató: _"Lo sabemos, y pagarán. Sobre todo tú, Kagura, bruja y traidora."_

* * *

La noche pasó con tranquilidad, pero un par de guardias se quedaron velando a las puertas de la habitación que se le asignó a la bailarina, ya alertados de que era una demonio. Los sirvientes a duras penas pudieron atenderla, entre sus tartamudeos y temblores alimentados por el miedo ante la presencia de la mujer. Afortunadamente esta no pidió nada para cenar, beber ni nada por el estilo. Ella sola se las arregló, aunque Kagura se arrepintió de no haber pedido una sábana extra, porque pasó frio durante la noche.

Para cuando amaneció y los campesinos y sirvientes se pusieron en marcha para comenzar la jornada del día, los rumores ya habían corrido como pólvora. De boca en boca se escuchaban incesantes murmullos y cotilleos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Los sirvientes no tardaron en filtrar lo sucedido dentro del palacio la tarde anterior, y a cada nueva boca que se sumaba al contar la historia de los recientes acontecimientos, algún nuevo elemento escabroso y perturbador se agregaba o se quitaba.

La mujer que habían traído se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de una bailarina independiente que el jefe había mandado traer para entretenerse ahora que su enfermedad estaba desapareciendo. Hasta ahí, nada raro, incluso se alegraban de que el joven Hitomi, que siempre había sido un amo condescendiente y comprensivo, estuviese mejorando. El problema vino cuando, después de la presentación de la mujer, los presentes se dieron cuenta de que no era humana, de que era una mujer demonio. Se decía que el pánico se había desatado dentro del castillo y que estuvieron a punto de atacarla con todas sus armas, pero que, sorprendentemente, el joven terrateniente había ordenado que la dejaran en paz, y no sólo eso, le había propuesto que se quedara un tiempo.

La simple presencia de una mujer demonio entre ellos ya era bastante angustiosa, para que encima el jefe le permitiese quedarse. ¿Qué tal si intentaba matarlos? Eran raros los humanos y los demonios que se llevaban, pero tal parece que la demonio no venía con malas intenciones, aunque aún nadie sabía sus intenciones y el por qué aceptó quedarse. Tampoco se sabía ni entendían el por qué su amo había decidido mantenerla ahí, tal y como había sucedido con la sacerdotisa de semanas atrás. Desde el incidente con los exterminadores, el lugar había quedado de cabeza y tal parece que también su nuevo jefe. Más de uno pensó que la masacre de exterminadores, la posesión y asesinato de su padre –a manos de su propio hijo- y la misteriosa enfermedad que tanto tiempo estuvo agobiando al joven, lo habían trastornado, pero salvo un par de cambios en su actitud y tal vez su voz, parecía ser el mismo joven de siempre.

Además, para trastocar más la situación, había rumores de que las aldeas cercanas habían perdido sus cosechas, no a causa de las guerras o los bandidos, sino por misteriosas y torrenciales lluvias de sangre que nadie sabía cómo explicar. La podredumbre parecía estarlos alcanzando a ellos también, pero no en forma de lluvias sangrientas, sino que los jardines y arboles que adornaban los territorios del palacio comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza a los jardineros, porque la vegetación, hasta hace poco exuberante, bella y sana, sin razón alguna poco a poco se iba marchitando, como atacados por algún hongo o plaga, pero los jardineros no encontraban nada que pudiese estarlas dañando. Los alimentos últimamente también comenzaban a echarse a perder rápidamente, incluso después de redoblar esfuerzos por conservarla, pero la comida almacenada se pudría tan rápidamente como desesperados eran los intentos de los cocineros y sirvientes por mantenerla fresca.

Esto venía pasando desde pocos días atrás, y muchos pensaban que se trataba de alguna maldición o alguna nube de la desgracia postrada sobre los cielos del palacio. Malas energías o algo, y a decir verdad, la presencia de aquella bailarina demonio sólo los hacía creer que aquella posible maldición podía intensificarse en un dos por tres.

Viniera con buenas intenciones o no, la mujer esa definitivamente traería desgracias; nada bueno podía esperarse de demonios entre humanos.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Siento que este capítulo casi, casi, fue de relleno, aunque en lo personal lo considero algo importante porque es la confusión inicial que nace luego de que todos se enteran que Kagura es un demonio. No sé, no me podía imaginar a la gente del castillo, luego de sufrir tantas desgracias, tomándose a la ligera la presencia de Kagura. **

**Sé que está bien raro que el abuelo de **_**Hitomi **_**pensara que su nieto se está buscando una esposa xD no sé, creo que luego de lo de Sango y Kikyou, sería normal que lo pensara, más si ve que, según esto, **_**Hitomi**_** se está recuperando de su enfermedad. En el manga, cuando vi que Kagura vivía en el palacio de Hitomi ya cuando Naraku había tomado el control y aún estaban todos los humanos, me pregunté cómo la hubiesen tratado. En ocasiones pienso que con miedo por ser ella un demonio, y es lo que manejo aquí, pero en una ocasión vi un fanart cómico donde todos malinterpretan las cosas y tratan a Kagura como si fuera la prometida de Hitomi/Naraku xD (oh, mi fantasía), pero nah, no puedo usarlo en esta historia. Quizá en otro fic (y no debí pensar en eso porque ya se me andan ocurriendo cosas). **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. El Jardín del Mal

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**El Jardín del Mal**

Durante gran parte de la mañana se podían escuchar un sin fin de murmullos y cotilleos, todos viajando de boca en boca si uno se acercaba lo suficiente a los sirvientes y campesinos que trabajaban alrededor del palacio; igual habría resultado con los guardias, que intercambiaban discretos comentarios mirando alertas al frente, y lo mismo sucedía con los nobles que habitaban el castillo. Los chismes y murmullos sólo se detenían cuando el señor Hitomi se acercaba o pasaba cerca de ellos. Su reciente y muy perturbadora compañía venía a afirmar todo ese revuelo, porque esa mañana no lo vieron solo, sino acompañado de la causante de todo el alboroto.

Los rumores eran ciertos: era una mujer demonio. Los pocos que alcanzaron a verla más o menos de cerca se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no habían confundido el color de sus ojos, creyéndolos cafés con un inusual contraste a la luz que los hacía parecer rojos. Sus orbes grandes eran como dos perlas de cristal cubiertas de sangre fresca, y ahora que llevaba el cabello recogido, todos pudieron notar la pronunciada y puntiaguda forma de sus orejas, característica inconfundible de los seres sobrenaturales. Además de ser un demonio, y que su presencia despertaba todo tipo de sospechas y supersticiones, lo que sí dejó un poco confundidos a los humanos fue el hecho de que, fuera de eso, parecía una humana completamente normal. Casi todos los demonios de los que habían oído hablar o que habían visto, eran ogros y seres grotescos. Era bien sabido que los demonios con forma humana eran un poco más escasos, y por lo tanto, los más peligrosos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo una demonio trabajando como bailarina, en lugar de estar matando gente por ahí, o peleando con otros demonios? Algo no cuadraba.

—Todos nos miran como bichos raros —le susurró Kagura discretamente a Naraku, observando cómo los demás levantaban tímidamente la mirada para captar aunque fuera un momento el pequeño evento. Cuando de casualidad sus ojos chocaban con los de la mujer demonio, bajaban la cabeza rápidamente haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No nos miran, es a ti a quien miran como bicho raro — contestó él con malicia, aunque no la gesticuló. Estaba en su papel de _Hitomi Kagewaki_, humano bondadoso y comprensivo. Kagura lo miró de reojo con cierto recelo.

—No sé si fue prudente de tu parte traerme aquí.

—Déjalos que se asusten. Mejor así.

—¿Por qué mejor? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? —inquirió justo cuando doblaron la esquina para llegar al patio trasero, algo bastante acertado por parte de Naraku, ya que ese lugar estaba sólo destinado a los nobles del palacio y los sirvientes tenían restringido el acceso, además en esos momentos no había nadie que pudiese oírlos. Todos huían de ellos como de la peste.

Entre tanto Kagura notó algo extraño que le venía molestando desde hacía rato. Si se comparaba la majestuosidad del castillo, uno podía fácilmente pasar de todo el lujo porque siempre encontraba algo fuera de lugar. Eran los jardines. Kagura arrugó las cejas cuando notó que, a pesar de que era una época bastante fresca y benigna, los arboles mostraban unas maltrechas hojas que poco a poco se tornaban cafés y amarillas, hasta secarse a un punto que parecía de putrefacción y luego caerse. Había muchas de ellas en el suelo. El estado de los arbustos era el mismo, y los troncos de los arboles parecían tornarse negros, como infestados por algún hongo maligno que les mataba la vida. La miseria de flores que quedaban no eran más que pétalos marchitos y secos que, cabizbajos y sin vida, se inclinaban hacia el suelo. Era como si nadie atendiera las plantas o como si las estuviesen regando con veneno en lugar de agua.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Kagura se acercó a lo que antes había sido un crisantemo, con gesto indiferente—. Hay veneno en todo este lugar, ¿cierto? Lo noté en cuanto llegué, pero no estaba segura.

—Así es. —Asintió Naraku, dando unos pasos hacía su extensión—. Desde hace días estoy dejando correr veneno por todo el aire del lugar. Por eso las plantas están muriendo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y con qué propósito? ¿Piensas matar a estos humanos con el veneno?

—Desde luego —contestó Naraku con cinismo, cosa que no sorprendió a Kagura, aunque no veía el caso de matarlos lentamente. Si de matar se trataba, ella prefería ser rápida y eficaz, nada de preámbulos. Tampoco le llamaba la atención ver sufrir a las víctimas; no le molestaba el dolor ajeno, pero tampoco la emocionaba, a diferencia de Naraku, como acababa de comprobar.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estos humanos mueran —dijo, ahora tocando entre sus dedos una marchita hoja de árbol. Esta se quebró en varios pedazos en cuanto ella las tocó.

—Supones bien.

* * *

Y sucedió, esa misma noche. Había pasado más o menos una semana desde que Naraku comenzó a dejar correr los gases venenosos alrededor del aire del castillo, y conforme pasaban los días iba aumentado la intensidad y cantidad del veneno, siempre un poco más, sólo para hacer un daño lento y paulatino. Ya había escuchado que un par de sirvientes estaban medio enfermos desde hace pocos días, con abscesos de tos, gripas, temperatura, temblores en todo el cuerpo y vómitos; los demás iban por el mismo camino, pero hasta ahora sólo llegaban a sentirse ligeramente cansados y con un poco de nauseas.

La cosa se desató cuando estas dos personas que venían enfermándose desde hace días, durante la noche, terminaron vomitando sangre y fueron sustituidos temporalmente por otros dos sirvientes hasta que se recuperaran. Nunca se recuperaron. Mandaron un doctor con ellos, pero el hombre no pudo hacer nada, y hacia la media noche murieron con poca diferencia de tiempo, entre vómitos con sangre y una temperatura altísima. Lo único que pudo diagnosticar el médico fue que se trataba de un caso, probablemente, de envenenamiento, pero no sabía por cuál clase de vía habían sido envenenados.

La paranoia se disparó. ¿Envenenados? La pregunta general era quién pudo haber hecho semejante atrocidad y aún más, con qué razón. Si los sirvientes podían decir algo sobre ese lugar, era el hecho de que siempre habían sido tratados con respeto y cortesía. Trabajaban duro, pero nunca pasaban hambre ni frío y eran recompensados razonablemente bien. Todos ahí se llevaban bien, pocas veces se habían suscitado peleas o discusiones, las cuales enseguida se arreglaban.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo habían sido envenenados? ¿Habían comido algo? ¿Respirado algo? ¿Algún animal venenoso había tenido contacto con ellos? ¿O era una nueva maldición cayendo sobre el castillo?

Sólo había algo nuevo y fuera de lo común en el castillo: la mujer demonio. Para muchos era sospecho que, a la segunda noche que pasaba ahí, dos personas murieran.

* * *

La mañana despertó a los habitantes del castillo con pesadez, miedo y angustia, y más que eso, con una tristeza por la muerte de aquellos dos sirvientes que llevaban toda la vida trabajando en el castillo y para la familia Kagewaki. Se mandó a hacer un pequeño funeral para ambos durante la mañana, a donde asistieron todos los sirvientes del lugar, no sin antes haber pedido permiso. Las familias de los dos hombres lloraban desconsoladas, pero no era tanto por la tristeza de haber perdido a un ser querido, sino por la constante idea de que podían ser los próximos, de que aquella amenaza invisible y sin razón que había matado a esos dos hombres podía caer sobre ellos también, o sobre todos los demás.

—¿Escuchaste lo que pasó? —Kagura entró como si nada a la habitación principal, la que ocupaba Naraku. Lo encontró sentado frente a una mesita donde se calentaba una tetera la cual despedía un aroma dulzón y suave. Él se limitó a mirarla con serenidad y algo de fatiga.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dos sirvientes murieron anoche. Escuché que entre vómitos y toda la cosa —respondió Kagura con cierta malicia, haciendo exagerados ademanes de desagrado con las manos y un par de muecas de asco—. Parece que tu idea del veneno está funcionando.

—Parece que sí. —Naraku esbozó una sutil sonrisa satisfecha, pero no parecía muy sorprendido—. A decir verdad, pensé que ya se estaba tardando un poco.

—Pues espero que esto termine pronto y estos humanos terminen de morirse —exclamó Kagura cruzándose de brazos. Le era casi insoportable vivir entre todos esos desconfiados e ignorantes humanos que, de una u otra forma, fueran súbditos o sirvientes, la mantenían bajo acusadores y vigilantes ojos. Ella podía darse cuenta de cómo murmuraban, chismorreaban y hablaban a sus espaldas, sacando conjeturas y suposiciones de lo más raras. Además, se aburría horrores encerrada en ese lugar. Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de practicar algunas hazañas con su abanico. Eso sí, para quitarse el tedio de encima, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar ya le había jugado a todo el mundo unas pequeñas e inocentes bromas, a escondidas, haciendo que el clima cambiara con respecto al viento y creando pequeños huracanes que trastocaban toda la rutina de los habitantes del castillo. Era lo más entretenido que había encontrado hasta ahora.

—¿Tan malo te parece este lugar? — Naraku la miró desde su sitio, con una indiferencia que contrastaba con el aparente interés de su pregunta. Kagura suspiró con fastidio y tuvo la suficiente soltura de ir y sentarse a una distancia razonable de Naraku. Además de sus pequeñas bromas, lo más entretenido que encontraba era hablar con él, ya que los demás no le dirigían la palabra y sólo Naraku sabía quién era ella realmente. La situación de saber que entre los dos estaban engañando a todo el mundo, de una u otra manera le causaba bastante placer, aunque todo fuera cosa de Naraku.

—Para ti debe ser el paraíso —dijo Kagura con soltura—. Debe ser muy placentero para ti ver cómo todo el mundo se cree tu teatrito y tenerlos bajo tu completa merced y ordenes, confiando en ti mientras tú los matas con veneno. Pero para mí esto es muy aburrido. Al principio me parecía un poco divertido ver cómo todos me miraban asustados y me inventaban toda una vida hablando a mis espaldas, pero esto ya se está volviendo monótono.

—También puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos —respondió Naraku—. Al final de cuentas he ordenado que te complazcan en todo lo que pidas.

—No me interesa tratar con humanos —espetó Kagura, y después de un largo silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde esto del veneno? ¿Los vas a dejar que se pudran en vida o los vas a matar de una sola vez?

Naraku la miró alzando ambas cejas, como diciendo que su respuesta era más que obvia. Kagura hasta se sintió un poco tonta; claro que iba a dejar que se pudieran en vida.

—Eres de lo más desagradable —acusó ella, pero Naraku, lejos de sentirse ofendido, aquello lo tomó más bien como un halago. Por otro lado Kagura pensó que ni siquiera tenía caso provocar a su amo; echarle en cara sus defectos y vicios, para él, era como música para sus oídos. No se puede insultar a alguien que está convencido de que sus defectos son sus mejores virtudes.

* * *

La situación en los territorios del castillo iba de mal en peor. En los siguientes tres días murieron cuatro personas más, entre fiebres altísimas y vómitos. Todos habían sido niños o ancianos. Una especie de plaga o enfermedad estaba penetrando entre la fortaleza, pero nadie sabía si se trataba de la comida, el agua o el aire. La plaga era tan silenciosa como mortífera, y después de las pocas pero continuas muertes rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que la enfermedad sólo avisaba de su inminente acción pocos días antes, con síntomas como vómitos, temperaturas y abscesos de tos con sangre, como si por dentro se derritieran. Los afectados quedaban completamente inhabilitados para seguir con sus deberes, y hasta ahora sólo habían muerto sirvientes. Lo peor de todo es que su amo _Hitomi _apenas parecía enterarse y andaba por ahí como si nada malo pasara, demasiado tranquilo como para ser verdad o siquiera ser considerado algo sano. Anteriormente siempre se mostraba preocupado y condescendiente con todos los que habitaban el castillo, desde su propio abuelo, Hayato, hasta el sirviente de más bajo rango.

Las sospechas con respecto a la tal bailarina Kagura, la demonio, de que de alguna forma se estaba robando la voluntad o la energía de su amo, no se hicieron esperar. Nadie sabía qué clase de relación había entre los dos. Muchos creían que la quería como concubina, tal vez hasta casarse con ella, pero hasta ahora no se había mostrado nada que lo comprobara. Ni siquiera el abuelo de _Hitomi_ encontraba una razón para que la mujer se quedase, más que el capricho de su nieto, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión abordó el tema con respecto a ella. _Hitomi _insistía en que se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero hasta ahora parecía no intentar nada. Su abuelo lo último que quería es que se casara con ella o algo por el estilo. ¡Qué escándalo! No había nada peor que humanos liados con demonios; peor aún si llegaban a engendrar un hijo… un híbrido, seres que no eran humanos ni demonios, rechazados por ambas especies, además, alguien así no podía heredar el título de terrateniente ni las tierras.

Hayato también trató de abordar el tema con su nieto con respecto a la enfermedad que se estaba expandiendo entre sus hombres, pero él no parecía por nada del mundo preocupado. Decía que lo lamentaba, y mandó traer médicos, pero poco o nada podían hacer los doctores para reparar el daño del extraño envenenamiento una vez que este licuaba sus entrañas. Si no encontraba el origen o la causa de dónde salía, no podían hacer nada, más que dar hierbas y tés medicinales que poco aplacaban los dolorosos síntomas, pero que no curaban ni contrarrestaban el envenenamiento.

La gente comenzó a temer a la hora de comer. Comían poco y con muchas dudas hasta que se les enfriaba la comida. Hurgaban entre el arroz buscando cosas raras o que no deberían estar ahí, pero el arroz seguía blanco y su sabor era el mismo de siempre. También tomaban agua con menos frecuencia y con tantas dudas y miedos en mente, los pocos sorbos que daban no aliviaban la sed. Los sirvientes, debilitados por el envenenamiento que, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se metía en sus cuerpos, y debilitados también por lo poco que comían, la angustia y el castigo de la preocupación, comenzaron a bajar de manera alarmante su desempeño en las tareas de siempre y más rutinarias.

Había días en los que nadie moría. Algunas veces pasaban días seguidos sin que hubiera gente enferma o al borde de la muerte y era entonces cuando las esperanzas de los habitantes del castillo recobraran fuerzas, pues creían que la enfermedad, por alguna extraña razón, los estaba dejando, pero después de muy pocos días alguna persona, haciendo sus tareas, caía desmayado entre espasmos y temblores, o tenía que detenerse por un súbito ataque de tos y cuando veían cómo las manchas de sangre chocaban contra sus manos, sabían que aquello era una sentencia de muerte, y con ello morían todas las esperanzas de los demás.

Nadie podía aún encontrar la causa de la enfermedad. Lo único extraño que encontraban, era la presencia de la mujer demonio, que muchos ya estaban seguros que era la causante de la enfermedad, la extraña indiferencia de su amo, que también creían era culpa de ella, y por ultimo un extraño olor fétido, pero discreto, que comenzaba inundar día con día el aire, pero ahora pocos lo notaban cuando sus narices terminaban por acostumbrarse.

Pasados pocos días Kagura se animó a salir de los muros de madera del castillo. Procuraba ir al patio trasero o algún lugar el jardín que no estuviera atestado de humanos. Detestaba cómo la miraban y los murmullos que sonaban en sus oídos como un enjambre de detestables moscas. Aunque afuera tampoco había mucho que ver, era muy reconfortante sentir el calor de los rayos del sol sobre ella y la brisa, aunque estuviera atestaba de veneno. Fue en una de sus salidas que se encontró con algo de lo más repugnante.

En los jardines tampoco había mucho que ver ni disfrutar. Muchos árboles y arbustos ya estaban marchitos a pesar de los esfuerzos de los jardineros, así que era un poco deprimente el paisaje. Kagura procuraba disfrutar lo más posible de la morbosa belleza que daba la imagen de alguna flor enorme e intensamente colorida, sobreviviente entre toda la vegetación podrida, sabiendo sus días de frescura contados. Había una torcida belleza en aquella imagen que le causaba un sentimiento de desasosiego y al mismo tiempo, una especie de esperanza que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía ni por qué. Era casi admirable ver cómo unas cuantas flores aún se aferraban a la vida de sus raíces cada vez más podridas e infectadas, aunque su destino fuera ese mismo.

A pesar de estar ahí casi como invitada de honor –relativamente- no se había tenido que someter a protocolos eternos y vestidos que fueran acorde al lugar que en ese momento tenía en el palacio. Andaba como siempre, descalza, con su cabello recogido, aunque, como no estaba peleando ni parecía que pudiese pasar algo interesante pronto, a veces se lo dejaba suelto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Le terminaba por molestar, asustando a todos con sus orejas, y por lo mismo, seguía portando kimonos relativamente sencillos, huyendo como de la peste de usar los horroroso obis que apretaban las cinturas aprisionadas bajo metros y metros de pesada tela, como si fuese la mano monstruosa de un ogro aferrándose a mantener a las personas bajo su mando. No importaba la cantidad de kimonos exquisitamente bordados que había en el palacio a su disposición como invitada del mismo terrateniente.

Fue una refrescante mañana cuando decidió salir, sorprendentemente, de buen humor. La tierra bajo sus pies estaba ligeramente húmeda y fría, y el rocío de la mañana cubría las hojas secas y marchitas de los arboles, sin poder darles brillo o vida suficiente. Pero no fueron las pocas flores aún alzadas en su efímero esplendor lo que llamó su atención. En medio de la inmundicia y la muerte vegetal, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la corteza rugosa de un árbol ya muerto, un pajarillo que parecía tener un rato revoloteando por ahí fue y se paró sobre una delgada rama del árbol, ya desprovista de hojas.

Kagura se sintió inmediatamente atraída por el ave. Era un ejemplar precioso, aunque parecía estar cansado y no cantaba, aunque su plumaje era excepcional. Casi toda la totalidad de su cuerpo y alas estaban cubiertos por plumas de un intenso azul índigo, brillante, que se lucía bajo los rayos de la mañana. Las puntas de sus alas eran de un color que rayaba en el negro, al igual que su pequeño pico. Bajo la luz el color de las plumas de su lomo daban la impresión de tornarse de un color turquesa. Kagura lo miró un momento. El pajarillo no parecía temerle y seguía plantado en su lugar, y ella tuvo la inminente tentación de tocarlo. Extendió lentamente su mano, tratando de no asustarlo, aunque segura de que cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca el ave saldría volando. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia el ave no huyó, no sabía por qué, pero Kagura no desistió, y finalmente tocó al animal. Fue sólo un momento, y Kagura pudo sentir bajo sus yemas la suavidad de las plumas. Para su sorpresa, cuando apenas lo tocó, el ave soltó un chillón quejido, como de dolor, y de pronto cayó de la rama hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. El gritillo sobresaltó ligeramente a Kagura y la súbita caída del animal la dejó desconcertada. Bajó la mirada hacia él. El ave seguía postrada e inmóvil en el suelo. Kagura pensó que tal vez había muerto con la caída o que quizá había llegado herida. De una u otra forma se inclino con curiosidad, como una niña descubriendo el mundo, y volvió a tocar al animal. A simple vista no tenía herida alguna.

Frunciendo el ceño y desconcertada, tomó al ave entre sus manos y se levantó. Ni con todo el animal se movió. Kagura estuvo unos segundos acariciando su delicado plumaje y más con curiosidad que otra cosa, tomó entre sus dedos las pequeñas alas y extendió una de ellas. Algo fuera de lo normal llamó su atención cuando hizo eso. Bajo el tacto de sus manos, sintió algo extraño dentro del cuerpo del animal. Picaba por la curiosidad siguió extendiendo el ala, procurando no lastimarlo en caso de que siguiera vivo. En cierto momento devolvió el ala a su lugar y la volvió a extender, y cuando lo hizo, esta se desprendió del cuerpo casi hasta la mitad, soltando pequeño chorritos de sangre que comenzaron a manchar su plumaje y las manos de la demonio. El pico del ave se entreabrió de manera automática, como si soltara su último aliento. Kagura hizo una inmediata mueca de asco y ante la sorpresa apretó el cuerpo del animal bajo su mano, y entonces la herida que tan fácilmente se había formado en la unión del ala con el cuerpo, se extendió rápidamente hasta el vientre del animal, abriéndose a su paso y dejando salir disparado toda la viscosidad de sus entrañas.

Kagura soltó entonces un gritillo de asco cuando sintió las espesas y calientes vísceras revolviéndose en la palma de su mano y soltó de inmediato al ave, que cayó hasta el suelo. Con el impacto, se desbarató un poco más, quedando en un pequeño charquito de sangre salpicando a su alrededor.

Ya lo entendía. El animal estaba en las últimas y sorprendentemente había sobrevivido al aire infectado del castillo, seguramente demasiado débil como para escapar, mientras el veneno le licuaba las vísceras y volvía su piel tan frágil como el papel.

Kagura, asqueada, trató de quitarse la sangre de las manos con una mueca de repugnancia. Aún dentro de todo su asco, por alguna razón se sintió herida y acongojada al observar el cadáver del ave.

—Parece que mi veneno es tan fuerte que no permite siquiera que los animales huyan una vez infectados —dijo alguien a espaldas de Kagura. No había necesidad de adivinar de quién se trataba, aunque Kagura no escuchó llegar a Naraku. Ni siquiera se percató de que estuviera detrás de ella y tan cerca. La voz del hombre, más por la sorpresa de escucharla de pronto, la sobresaltó un poco, haciéndola girarse ante él bastante agitada.

—¡No me asustes así! —reclamó ella, y después de recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de limpiarse la sangre, volvió a dirigirse a él, quien seguía plantado en su lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? No te escuché llegar.

—Llevo aquí lo suficiente —contestó Naraku con serenidad—. Mataste a ese pobre pájaro —acusó con una maliciosa burla, observando de reojo el pequeño cadáver salpicado de sangre.

—Era un ave linda. Yo no la maté —argumentó Kagura—. Puedo matar gente, pero me gustan los pájaros. Ya estaba medio muerta cuando la vi, gracias a tu veneno. —Hubo cierto enojo en su tono. Se sentía extrañamente afectada y sensible.

Kagura siguió centrando su atención en la sangre que manchaba las palmas de sus manos. Sin agua o un pañuelo no se la iba a quitar, eso era seguro. Dejó de prestarle atención a Naraku para hacer eso, y para evitar la incomodidad que de pronto se apoderó de ella, pero enseguida se sintió el doble de incomoda gracias a él. Tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para ignorarlo, le salió el tiro por la culata. Él, sin decir nada, se sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y sin avisar, tomó ambas manos de Kagura entre las suyas y comenzó a limpiarlas. Ante la acción se quedó paralizada unos instantes y entre su sorpresa, sin darse cuenta, permitió que Naraku le limpiara gran parte de la sangre extendida en los pliegues de sus palmas.

Tembló un poco. No sabía si de miedo o sorpresa. Sintió un extraño temor mientras Naraku le limpiaba las manos. Era difícil de explicar. La incomodidad provocó que sintiera el rostro caliente, como si estuviese exhalando vapor, y supo que se estaba sonrojando. Su corazón, si tuviera alguno, estaría dando vuelcos en algún lugar, escondido y lejos de su alcance, y a pesar de no tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentirlo. En cierto momento, mientras le limpiaba las manos, la mirada de Naraku chocó con la suya y Kagura supo que no podría aguantar más ni disimular su incomodidad si no hacia algo pronto.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —murmuró ella con brusquedad, arrebatándole a Naraku el pañuelo y limpiándose ella misma la sangre, aunque quedaba poca. Pasó el pañuelo entre sus dedos e intentó quitar la sangre que se había filtrado bajo el largo de sus uñas, pero sin agua seguirían ligeramente manchadas de rojo y restos de órganos licuados.

Naraku se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y la dejó hacer.

—Bueno, ¿quién te entiende? —espetó con cierto placer burlón—. Primero dices que te trato muy mal y te quejas de que todo es muy aburrido, y cuando intento portarme bien contigo, te enfureces.

Las palabras de Naraku confundieron un poco a Kagura. En realidad, a excepción de tener su corazón bajo su poder y tenerla, en cierto modo, prisionera y como una especie de sirvienta, hasta el momento Naraku nunca se había portado demasiado mal con ella o agresivo. En realidad nunca la había lastimado ni hecho algo contra ella, quizás a veces era un poco brusco y severo, pero dentro de todo, y por supuesto, dentro de la ingenuidad de Kagura, quien aun no conocía del todo a su amo, ella lo consideraba más o menos aceptable, aunque eso sí, un poco perverso y retorcido y no terminaba de darle confianza. Por lo menos, le había dicho que en algún momento la dejaría libre, y hasta el momento no tenía opción alguna más que confiar en sus palabras.

—Tú no me tratas mal, no del todo, supongo —añadió Kagura, terminando de quitar los últimos residuos de sangre de sus manos. Ahora fue Naraku el sorprendido. Las palabras de Kagura por poco y lo enternecen. Incluso lo divirtieron, por ingenua e inocente. Si lo conociera realmente y si supiera que nunca iba a darle su corazón, lo odiaría de inmediato, y esperaba ansioso el momento de ver como Kagura se doblegara ante él y contra su voluntad, pero tenía la virtud de la paciencia y por lo pronto, necesitaba a Kagura tranquila y lo más dócil posible, dentro de lo que cabe.

—¿Tú crees eso? —Naraku se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

—Bueno, creo que eres desagradable y perverso, pero por lo menos has prometido devolverme mi corazón una vez que esto se acabe. —La ilusión ingenua impresa en sus orbes rojizas era imposible de esconder. Naraku se regodeó de gusto a sus adentros sólo de imaginarse la cara de Kagura cuando se diera cuenta de que la había estado usando todo ese tiempo, y que no era más que una esclava. La actitud de Kagura para con los humanos que en esos momentos la rodeaban era de pura arrogancia y superioridad, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba al mismo nivel que ellos.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa que, no pudo evitarlo, se esbozó retorcida y maliciosa en las comisuras de sus labios. Era increíble que Kagura no se diera cuenta que, incluso diciendo ella misma que era malvado, pensar que ella era invulnerable por el hecho de ser su extensión o algo así como una aliada. _Pobre Kagura_, pensó Naraku.

De pronto una súbita brisa los azotó a ambos y a los pocos segundos fue intensificándose así como se tornó helada. Las nubes viajaron con rapidez hasta encapotar todo el cielo que se elevaba sobre la región y comenzaron a atronar relámpagos y rayos en el cielo. Kagura encontró divina la fuerte brisa que la azotaba e incluso sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba, desaparecido y mezclándose con el viento; después de todo ese era su elemento, aunque por otro lado Naraku lo encontró detestable. El viento descontrolado le hacía volar los cabellos por doquier y tenía que aplacarlos con las manos si no quería que le golpearan en el rostro haciéndolo verse ridículo. Por otro lado lo que Kagura sí encontraba detestable fueron los rayos. Jamás había pasado por una tormenta, muchos menos, en su vida, había escuchado truenos. Eran completamente nuevos para ella y la sobresaltaron tanto que cada que sonaba uno un ligero y súbito temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —exclamó la demonio después de que otro rayo la hiciera encogerse contra su voluntad.

—Son truenos. —Naraku echó un vistazo al cielo encapotado. Por la apariencia pesada y densa, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover—. Va a haber una tormenta.

—Pues que molestos son. —Como si la hubiesen escuchado, un trueno más, especialmente ruidoso y de amenazador estruendo, se escuchó haciendo eco por doquier. Sin duda había caído cerca de ahí.

Casi de inmediato las nubes comenzaron a dejar caer sobre la tierra su descarga incesante de agua, comenzando a mojarlos a ambos con gruesas y pesadas gotas de agua que dejaban húmedas manchas oscuras en sus ropas. Naraku no dijo nada y sin intentar cubrirse, se metió de nuevo al castillo. Era temprano, y a juzgar por las nubes, el resto del día estaría nublado y probablemente lloviendo. Para desgracia de Kagura, también con truenos. Ella también se metió. No estaba de humor para mojarse, aunque sí aprovechó para limpiarse los restos secos de sangre en sus manos con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Antes de meterse también al castillo, se inclino frente al pequeño cadáver del pájaro destrozado y con el extraño sentimiento hiriente revivido dentro de ella, le dio por cubrirlo con el pañuelo que Naraku le había dado para limpiarse las manos. No podía explicar por qué se sentía herida por la, seguramente dolorosa, muerte del ave. Probablemente, aunque no lo supiera ni sospechara aún, era porque a Kagura le esperaba el mismo destino que a esa ave, y el culpable siempre sería el mismo.

* * *

**Me he tardado un montón con la actualización, lo sé o.ó una disculpa a quienes me leen.**

**Bueno, en fin, creo que no tengo mucho que comentar. Siento que el capitulo no fue muy interesante y no me gustó tanto, pero no sé, de por si este fanfic tiene un ritmo un poco lento y a pesar de todo, las cosas entre Naraku y Kagura son algo frías, además de que hay cierta tensión por culpa de los cotilleos y sospechas que la presencia de ella ha provocado por todo el castillo, así que en cierta forma creo que ambos están un poco estresados, sobre todo Kagura. Y la más estresada soy yo, comienzo a odiar esta historia o.ó**

**Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y a quienes han dejado review. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
